


A Night To Remember

by yourstruly614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Park Chanyeol, Adult Content, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fan Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstruly614/pseuds/yourstruly614
Summary: Isang simpleng paghanga na nauwi sa pag-ibig ang naramdaman ni Baekhyun para sa artista at iniidolong si Chanyeol Park. Alam niyang suntok sa buwan ang magustuhan ng artista kaya naman hindi na siya nagpatumpik-tumpik pa ng minsang makadaupang palad niya ang binata.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 26
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ▪️nawa'y maging tulay sa inspirasyong muling magsulat.
> 
> ▪️kung hindi komportable sa mpreg, wag na lang basahin..first time ko rin magsulat ng mpreg kaya pagpasensiyahan ninyo na ha? XD
> 
> ▪️Namiss kong magsulat dito <3

▪️ **SIMULA** ▪️

**PALINGA-LINGA** si Baekhyun sa paligid sa pag-asang may dumaan na bus na pa-Maynila.

Mahigit isang oras na siyang nakatayo sa waiting shed na iyon. Basang-basa na siya maging ang dala niyang bagahe dahil hindi pa rin tumitigil ang malakas na ulan.

Narinig niyang may paparating daw na bagyo ngayong gabi. Wala sa loob na napatingin siya sa relong pambisig, pinunasan pa niya iyon ng daliri dahil basa na rin iyon ng tubig ulan.

Magaalas-nueve na ng gabi.

Ang alam niya, hanggang alas-diyes ng gabi ang huling biyahe ng mga bus na pa-maynila sa kanila.

_'Nag-iba na kaya?'_ naisip niya habang matiyagang naghihintay ng bus pero mabilis rin niyang ipinilig ang ulo.

Pero dapat sinabi na kaagad iyon ng nanay niya ng ipagpilitan nitong sa kanila na siya magpalipas ng gabi. Kung wala lang talaga siyang pasok at major exam kinabukasan ay bakit ang hindi. Minsan na lang kasi siyang nakakadalaw sa kanila dahil sa Maynila siya nag-aaral at nagdo-dorm.

Napabalikwas siya at nagbalik sa kasaluyan ang diwa ng dumampi sa kaniya ang malamig na hangin na may kasamang ulan.

Wala sa loob na nayakap niya ang sarili.

Muli ay napalinga siya sa paligid.

Pulos sarado na ang mga bahay.

Paniguradong ang alam din ng nanay niya ay nakasakay na siya.

Napabuntung-hininga siya.

**“Ten minutes, kapag wala pa ring dumating na masasakyan, uuwi na talaga ako.”** saad niya sa sarili saka muling matiyagang naghintay ng masasakyan.

Napaunat siya ng tayo ng may maaninag na ilaw na nanggagaling sa dulo ng kalsada. Lalo niyang niyakap ang sarili dahil lumulukob na sa kaniya ang sobrang lamig, hindi pa rin kasi tumitigil ang lakas ng ulan.

Unti-unti siyang nabuhayan ng loob ng may maaninag na paparating na sasakyan.

Sigurado siyang hindi bus iyon dahil mababa ang headlights nito, sigurado siya na isang kotse lang iyon. Pero di bale, paparahin na lang niya at pakikiusapan ang driver niyon na kung maaari ay ihatid siya kahit hanggang sa terminal lang ng bus na pa-Maynila. Pero kung hindi pumayag ito, mapipilitan talaga siyang umuwi na talaga sa kanila.

Matiyaga siyang naghintay hanggang sa makita niyang papalapit na ito sa direksyon niya.

Nagulat siya ng huminto ang kotse sa mismong harapan niya.

Narinig pa niya ang lalaking nasa driver's seat at binuksan nito ang katabing pinto.

**"hey, hurry up, pumapasok ang tubig."** saad nito sa kaniya na bahagya niyang hindi makita ang mukha dahil sa dilim ng paligid.

Wala na siyang patumpik-tumpik pa at kaagad na lumapit dito at pumasok ng kotse.

Patalikod siyang pumasok sa kotse at inuna ang mga bagahe niya.

**"Naku, basang-basa ka."** untag ng lalaking nagpasakay sa kaniya ng tuluyan na siyang nakapasok sa loob ng sasakyan.

**"M-maraming salamat, Mis--"** ngunit hindi na niya naituloy ang iba pang sasabihin ng tuluyan na niyang nakaharap at nakita ang lalaking nagmagandang-loob na nagpasakay sa kaniya.

* * *

**NAPAMAANG** at nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa gulat ng makilala ang lalaking kasama sa kotseng iyon.

Ilang beses na ba niyang pinangarap na makita ito sa personal?

Ilang pelikula, concert o teleserye na ba nito ang napanood at sinubaybayan niya?

Ilang beses rin ba niyang pinangarap kung ano pakiramdam na maging nobyo nito? Hindi ba’t ilang beses ring naging bida sa usapan nila ng mga kaibigan niya ito. Hindi na mabilang ni Baekhyun. 

Kahit noong nagsisimula pa lang ito sa industriya, ito na agad ang napansin niya at sa tuwina'y sinusubaybayan niya. Kasabay ng pagusbong ng pangalan nito bilang singer and actor ay ang kasabay ng pag-usbong pang lalo ng paghanga niya dito.

Sabagay, sino ba naman ang hindi hahanga sa isang Chanyeol Park? Sa angkin nitong kagwapuhan, na lahat yata ng babae maski lalaki ay nais kunin ang atensyon nito, sa angkin nitong kabaitan at sa kabila ng kasikatan nito ay nananatiling nakatapak sa lupa ang mga paa nito, ay ilan lamang sa mga dahilan upang mas lalong umusbong ang paghanga niya dito.

Ngunit kalaunan, napagtanto niya na hindi lang pala basta paghanga ng isang fan sa kaniyang iniidolo ang nararamdaman niya para dito. It's more than that. 

Napabalikwas lang siya ng may tumikhim sa harapan niya.

Napansin niyang nakatitig din sa kaniya ang lalaki at pansin niya ang pagkislap ng pagka-aliw sa mga mata nito na siyang dahilan kung bakit siya nakaramdam ng pagkahiya.

Pasalamat na lamang siya na dim light ang ilaw sa loob ng sasakyan nito dahil sigurado siyang pulang-pula ang mukha niya dahil sa pagkakahuli nito sa kaniya.

_'Shit! gaano na katagal kaya ako nakatitig sa kaniya?_ _Nakakahiya!'_ piping saad niya sa sarili.

**"A-ahh.. S-salamat pala sa pagpapasakay mo s-sa a-akin."** kinakabahang saad niya dito saka ito tiningnan.

Nakita niyang ngumiti ang binata sa kaniya.

Naramdaman niyang lumukso ang puso niya sa simpleng ngiting iyon ng binata. Parang nais na naman yata niyang matulala dahil sa ngiti nitong iyon.

**"Honestly, kung hindi ka lang cute hindi talaga kita hihintuan."** nakangiting saad nito sa kaniya.

Alam niyang biro lang iyon para sa binata ngunit hindi niya maiwasang pamulahan ng mukha sa hiya.

Wala sa loob na napayakap sya sa sarili.

Hindi naman iyon nakaligtas sa binata dahil dali-dali nitong pinatay ang aircon sa loob ng kotse.

**"You’re wet."** untag nito sa kaniya.

Sinundan niya ng tingin ang direksyong tinitingnan ng lalaki.

Lihim siyang napalunok ng makita niyang humakab na sa katawan niya ang damit na suot niya.

Napatingin siyang muli sa binata, nakita niya ang matiim na pagkakatitig nito sa kaniya at kislap sa mga mata nito. Pakiramdam niya mas lalong sumikip at uminit ang sasakyan nito para sa kanilang dalawa. 

**"Wala ka bang pampalit sa dala mo?"** tanong nito sa kaniya.

Napatingin siya sa bag na dala niya. Duda siyang may natira pang tuyo sa mga damit na naroon.

**"M-matutuyo din naman to."** saad niya dito.

Narinig niyang napahinga ito ng malalim saka may kinuha sa likod ng kotse.

**"Here. Para hindi ka ginawin, baka magkasakit ka niyan."** saad nito saka inabot sa kaniya ang beach towel. Kiming tinanggap niya iyon at nagpasalamat dito.

**"Anyway, I’m Chan--"**

**"Kilala kita. Wala naman sigurong hindi nakakakilala sa iyo eh."** sansala niya sa gagawin sana nitong pagpapakilala sa kaniya.

Nakita niyang ngumiti muli ang binata saka binuhay na ang makina ng kotse.

**"Really?"**

Tumango siya dito. **"Anyway, I'm a fan!"** hindi niya mapigilang sambit rito.

**"Ows? Hindi nga?"** hindi makapaniwalang tanong nito sa kaniya. Ngumiti pa ito sa kaniya na lalong nagpaliit sa singkit nitong mga mata.

Nakangiting ngumiti siya dito. **"Oo kaya! Palagi kong pinapanood mga movies and drama mo eh..umattend pa ako sa concert mo nung nakaraan!"** pagmamalaki niya dito.

Hindi na lang niya dinagdag na pati mga interviews nito at maging ang mga articles nito sa mga diyaryo at magazines ay iniipon niya.

Nakita niyang tila nasiyahan ang binata sa narinig mula sa kaniya. **"Wow! Sige nga, subukan natin. Hmm, napanood mo na ba yung I Just Fall In Love Again?"** tanong nito.

Tumango siya dito. **"Oo, napanood ko iyon."** saka na siya nagkwento ng mga nangyari sa pelikulang sinabi nito. 

**"Wow! Napanood mo nga ah."** nasisiyahang saad nito sa kaniya.

Ngumiti rin siya ng may pagmamalaki sa binata. **"I told you, pinapanood ko ang mga pelikula mo."** sabi niya dito.

Kaya ang nangyari ay nagsasabi ang binata ng naging pelikula o drama nito habang siya naman ay sinasabi kung anong nangyari sa pelikula.

May paghangang tiningnan siya ng binata. May kung anong pagmamalaki naman siyang naramdaman ng masagot niya lahat ng tanong nito.

**"Ang galing ah! Pinapanood mo nga ang mga pelikula ko. I’m impressed! Pero ito, for sure, hindi mo pa to napapanood."**

**"Sige nga, ano iyon?"** hamon niya dito.

**"Playful heart."** saad nito.

Napaisip siyang bigla.

Wala pa siyang narinig na pelikula ni Chanyeol na ganoon ang pamagat.

_May nakalimutan ba siyang pelikula nito?_

_Pero imposible, wala siyang pinapalampas na palabas nito._

Napatingin siya dito ng marinig ang tawa nito Chanyeol. **"Hindi mo pa talaga mapapanood iyon. Ginagawa pa lang iyon under Dream Cinema."** sagot nito sa kaniya.

Napalabi siya.

Nais man niyang mainis dahil sa panloloko ng lalaki ay hindi niya magawa.

Nakakawili kasing pagmasdan ang nakangiti at gwapong mukha nito. Nagiging singkit ang bilugan nitong mga mata kapag tawang-tawa ngunit madalas ay nagbibigay sa kaniya ng kakaibang kabog kapag nagkakatinginan sila sa screen ng tv.

Nakita niyang huminto na sa pagtawa ang binata. **"Nga pala, pa-Maynila ka rin ba?"**

Marahan siyang tumango dito. **"Oo. Salamat pala ulit sa pagpapasakay mo sa akin."** sabi niya dito.

Nakita niyang pa-bayan na ang destinasyon nila ngunit hindi pa rin humihinto ang malakas na pag-ulan.

**"Wala iyon pero kung gusto mo talagang magpasalamat sapat na sa akin ang malaman ang pangalan mo."** nakangiting sagot nito.

Lihim siyang kinabahan dahil sa tanong nito.

_Si Chanyeol Park, tinatanong ang pangalan niya?_

Hindi niya mapigilan kiligin.

Nag-alis muna siya ng bara sa lalamunan bago siya sumagot. **"B-baekhyun. My name is Baekhyun."** nakangiting saad niya rito.

Nakita niyang napatango-tango ang binata. **"Baekhyun.."** usal nito na tila nilalaro ang kaniyang pangalan sa bibig nito. **"beautiful name, bagay sayo."** papuri nito sa kaniya.

Awtomatiko ang pag-init ng pingi niya dahil sa sinabi nito. Napayuko siya at kiming nagpasalamat. Pagkuwa'y binaling na lang niya ang tingin sa labas ng binata.

Malakas pa rin ang ulan.

**"Ah, pwede mo na akong ibaba sa may terminal ng bus. Doon na lang ako sasakay ng pa-Maynila."** untag niya ng mapagtanto na malapit na sila sa sakayan ng bus na pa-Maynila.

Nakakahiya naman kasi kung sasabay siya dito hanggang sa Maynila. Baka isipin nito na inaabuso niya ang kabaitan nito.

Napatingin ang binata sa kaniya. **"Sa Maynila din naman ang punta ko. Sumabay ka na lang sa akin."**

**"Naku! Nakakahiya naman--"**

**"No, I insist. Sa itsura mo, hindi ko hahayaang sumakay ka ng pampasaherong bus. Saka okay lang iyon nakaka-bored kapag walang kasama sa pagbiyahe. Mabuti na nga lang at nadaanan kita, atleast hindi ako aantukin sa pagmamaneho. Saka hindi mo naman siguro gugustuhing maaksidente ako kasi nakatulog ako sa biyahe diba?"** saad nito sa kaniya habang hindi inaalis ang atensyon sa kalsada.

Napatingin siya sa katabi.

Nakita niyang nakatingin na rin pala ito sa kaniya. Iyon na naman ang kabang tumatambol sa dibdib niya sa tuwing nagtatama ang kanilang mga mata ng binata.

**“Ah, so, emotional blackmail pala ang labanan dito, ganoon?”** ganti niya ring saad niya rito na may ngiti sa mga labi.

Narinig niyang natawa ang binata dahil sa sinabi.

Pakiramdam niya, bumukas ang langit at umulan ng cherry blossom ng mga oras na iyon habang pinapakinggan ang buhay na tawa ng binata. Ngunit hindi rin niya maiaalis ang munting tuwa sa ideyang makakasama pa niya ng matagal ang iniidolo. 

**"Pero sige, ikaw ang bahala. Salamat ulit."** nahihiyang saad niya dito saka hinapit pang lalo ang tuwalyang nakabalot sa kaniya.

**"Nilalamig ka pa ba? May madadaanan tayong convinience store dito sa malapit, bumili na lang tayo ng pagkain."** saad nito sa kaniya.

**"H-hindi naman. O-okay lang ako. Salamat."** tipid na saad niya rito.

**"Alam mo kanina ka pa nagpapasalamat. Okay nga lang iyon sa akin. Teka, bibili lang ako."** saad nito.

Napatingin siya sa labas.

Nakita niya ang isang convinience store na bukas magdamag.

Nakita niyang inalis nito ang seatbelt nito at lumabas na ng kotse.

Ilang sandali pa ay bumalik na rin ito dala ang isang plastic at hot chocolate.

**"Oh, para mainitan ka."** saad nito pagkapasok nito ng kotse.

Napatingin siya sa binata, lihim siyang napalunok habang pinagmamasdan ang magandang pangangatawan nito na alam niyang alaga sa gym at exercise. Naging visible na kasi sa mga mata niya ang ganda ng katawan nito sa suot nitong black longsleeve.

Parang sapat na ang tanawin ng mga oras na iyon upang mag-init siya. Agad niya ring inawat ang nilalakbay ng kaniyang isip.

_Ang halay mo, Baekhyun!_

**"Naku! Nabasa ka na tuloy, magpunas ka mu--"**

**"Naku, wag na! malakas ang depensa ko sa sakit. Mas kailangan mo yan."** saad nito sa kaniya ng aabutin na sana niya dito ang tuwalyang binigay nito sa kaniya kanina.

Napatingin siya sa binata.

_Sino ba naman ang hindi magkakagusto sa ganito kabait na lalaki?_

**"Huwag mo kong tinitingnan ng ganyan. Nahihiya ako..."** biro nito sa kaniya. Bahagya siyang natawa at ininom na ang hot chocolate na binili nito.

x


	2. Chapter 2

▪️

 **ILANG** minuto na silang nasa kalagitnaan ng biyahe ngunit hindi pa rin tumitigil ang malakas na ulan at mukhang mas lalo pa yata iyong lumalakas sa pagdaan ng mga oras. Baha na ang ilang kalsadang nadaanan nila. May mga sasakyan na rin ang itinirik sa gitna ng daan.

Narinig niyang napalatak ang binata. **"Sa tingin ko hindi na natin kakayaning makapag-biyahe pa."**

Napatingin siya dito. " **A-ano'ng ibig mong sabihin?"**

 **"Mataas na ang tubig at tumataas pa ito. Baka bigla na lang din tayong itirik ng sasakyan ko kapag pumasok na ang tubig sa tambutso."** saad nito sa kaniya.

 **"Ano'ng plano mo?"** kinakabahang tanong niya dito. Kahit siya ay natatakot din sa maaaring mangyari sa kanila.

Tiningnan siya ng matiim ng binata.

Lihim siyang napalunok. **"I think, it's better to spend a night in a motel na madaanan natin."** saad nito sa kaniya na tila tinatantiya ang magiging reaksyon niya.

Napalunok siya.

Hindi pa siya nakakapasok sa ganoong lugar at sa ideyang papasok siya doon na may kasamang lalaki ay nagdala sa kaniya ng libu-libong kaba. At hindi lang basta lalaki, sikat na lalaki.

 **"M-motel?"** halos pabulong na ulit niya sa sinabi nito.

 **"Yes. Pero don't worry pwede tayong kumuha ng dalawang kwarto kung nangangamba ka sa akin."** saad nito sa kaniya.

Napatingin siyang muli sa lalaki.

Nauntag siya ng mas lalong lumakas ang ulan.

Napatingin siyang muli sa binata. Nakatingin pa rin ito sa kaniya na sadyang hinihintay ang pagsagot niya.

Hindi naman siguro ito gagawa ng ikakalagay nito sa alanganin diba? Saka sigurado naman siyang hindi siya ang tipo nito kumpara sa mga babae at lalaking nakakasalamuha nito sa trabaho nito.

Paniguradong nag-aalala lang ito sa sitwasyon nila ngayon.

Tumikhim siya. **"O-osige. M-makabubuti nga siguro kung magpapalipas muna tayo ng ulan..."** kinakabahang saad niya dito.

Napatango ang binata. **"Good, let's find a lodge then. Marami naman ganoon dito."** saad nito at muling binuhay ang makina at nagpatuloy sa pagmamaneho.

Ilang sandali pa ay may naaninag na silang ilaw sa di-kalayuan.

Nang mga sandaling iyon ay mas lalong tumataas ang tubig baha sa bahaging iyon.

 **"I think mayroon na dito."** untag nito sa kaniya.

Hanggang sa makita na nila ang karatula ilang metro sa kanila.

_La Flechia Lodge_

Iyon na naman ang ligaw na kabang lumukso sa dibdib niya ng makita ang tutuluyan nila ng binata. Nakita niyang huminto na ang kotse ng binata sa parking lot ng motel.

 **"Let's go?"** untag nito ng patayin na nito ang makina at alisin na nito ang seatbelt nito. Siya naman ay kiming inalis na rin niya ang seatbelt niya.

 **"Sige."** sagot niya dito.

Bago ito bumaba ay inabot pa nito sa kaniya ang jacket na nasa kotse nito. Ipinasuot nito iyon sa kaniya dahil basa pa rin ang damit niya ng oras na iyon.

Naaamoy niya ang pabangong gamit nito ng humakab ang jacket nito sa katawan niya.

Tila may mainit na pakiramdam ng maisuot niya iyon.

Hinapit niya iyon sa sarili, pakiramdam niya kasi ay yakap na niya si Chanyeol sa pamamagitan ninyon.

Pagkapasok nila sa loob ay sinalubong sila kaagad ng mga staff sa lodge at sumaludo kay Chanyeol.

Sigurado siyang nakilala ng mga ito si Chanyeol, dahil bukod sa sikat na artista ito ay ni hindi man lang ito nag-abala na magsuot maski sumbrero man lang para takpan ang katauhan nito.

Maging ang receptionist ng lodge ay hindi mapigilan ang kilig dahil sa presensiya ng binata. Kaagad na ngumiti ito ng makita si Chanyeol. May kung anong pagtutol sa loob niya ng gantihan ni Chanyeol ng ngiti ang babae.

 **"Good evening, Sir!"** bati nito sa binata pagkatapos siyang ngitian nito.

 **"May bakante pa ba kayo, Miss? Kukuha sana kami ng dalawang kwarto."** sabi nito sa babae.

Nagpasalamat na lang siya at walang masyadong tao roon maliban sa mga staff na sumalubong sa kanila.

 **"Give me a second, Mr. Park."** sabi nito at tiningnan ang computer na nasa harap nito.

 **"Unfortunately isang kwarto na lang po ang available ngayon. Biglaan ho kasi ang lakas ng ulan kaya maraming na-stranded sa daan."** paliwanag nito sa kanila.

Bigla naman siyang kinabahan sa ideyang magsasama silang dalawa ng binata sa iisang kwarto.

Napatingin sa kaniya si Chanyeol, alam niyang naramdaman nito ang tila pagtutol niya kung kaya hindi na siya nito tinanong at kaagad bumaling muli sa Receptionist.

 **"Okay, we will get that."** sabi nito sa receptionist na hindi na siya tiningnan pang muli.

Nasisiyahang tumango na lang ang babae saka binigyan na sila ng guest form.

 **"Under what name, Sir?"** tanong ng receptionist ng i-process na nito ang folio nila.

Dagling tumingin sa kaniya ang binata. **"Mr. Chan and Baekhyun Park."** sagot ni Chanyeol sa babae.

Nakangiting tumango ito sa kanila. Nahuli pa niya ang nantutuksong tingin ng receptionist sa kaniya.

Kaagad niyang naunawaan na sadyang iniba nito ang mga pangalan nito upang hindi na sila maamoy ng mga reporters. Mas malaking issue pa kapag nalaman ng mga paparazzi na ang sikat na si Chanyeol ay nag-check-in kasama ang ordinaryong lalaking katulad niya 

Ilang sandali pa pagkatapos pirmahan ay binigay na nito ang susi ng kwarto nila.

* * *

**“BAKIT mo kinuha yung kwarto?”** untag na tanong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol habang papunta na sila sa kwarto nila.

Napatingin sa kaniya si Chanyeol na tila ba may sinabi siyang nakakatawa.

 **“So, ano bang gusto mo? Hindi natin kukunin at mabuburo tayo sa kotse ko?”** ganting tanong rin ng binata sa kaniya.

Napayuko siya. **“H-Hindi naman…K-kaso kasi…”**

 **“Don’t worry, kung nangangamba ka sa akin, I assure you Baekhyun na hindi ako ang tipo ng lalaking namimilit.”** saad nito sa kaniya.

Tila napahiya naman siya dahil sa sinabi nito.

Sino ba naman kasi siya para mag-isip na matitipuhan siya ng isang Chanyeol Park?

Hindi nito kailangan mamilit ng babae or lalaki dahil ang mga ito ang kusang lumalapit rito. Saka isa lang naman siyang ordinaryong tagahanga na lihim na umiibig sa iniidolo niya.

Kung hindi pa nga niya ito nakasabay ay nungkang makita niya ito sa personal dahil sa sobrang kasikatan nito. Dapat nga ay magpasalamat pa siya rito dahil hindi siya pinabayaan ng binata. Naging bagahe pa tuloy siya nito.

**“P-Pasensiya na—“**

**“Kahit gustung-gusto ko ang isang tao, hindi ako dumating sa puntong namilit ako.”** saad pa nito sa kaniya.

Munting tango na lang ang naging sagot niya saka pinasyang manahimik na lang. Para na rin kasi nitong sinabi sa kaniya na hindi darating sa puntong pipilitin siya nito dahil imposibleng magustuhan siya nito.

Sa wakas ay nakarating na rin sila sa kwarto nila. Kaagad na binuksan ni Chanyeol iyon at pinauna siyang pumasok.

Maingat niyang inilagay ang bag niya sa lamesang naroon saka inilibot ang paningin sa paligid ng mahinto ang kaniyang mga mata sa iisang kama sa dulo.

Lihim siyang napalunok at mahigpit na napahawak sa strap ng bag niya.

Napabalikwas siya ng marinig na tumikhim si Chanyeol.

Nalingunan niyang nakatayo sa likuran niya si Chanyeol na tila pinag-aaralan ang magiging reaksyon niya. Ayun na naman ang ligaw na kaba sa dibdbib niya ng makita ang seryosong ekspresyon nito.

 **“Mas mabuti siguro kung mag-shower ka na. Kanina ka pa babad sa ulan baka tuluyan ka ng magkasakit niyan.”** sabi nito sa kaniya saka tinuro ang banyo. 

Tumango na lang siya.

Siguro nga dala lang ng ulan ang kung anu-anong ideyang pumapasok sa utak niya.

Mabilis niyang sinunod ang binata at tumungo sa banyo para maligo.

 **“Ah, nga pala, nagugutom ka ba? Gusto mo pa bang magpa-order tayo ng dinner?”** pahabol na tanong nito sa kaniya ng nasa tapat na siya ng pintuan ng banyo.

 **“Ah, wag na. busog pa ako sa kinain natin kanina.”** sagot niya rito.

Tumango na lang ito sa kaniya.

Siya naman ay pumasok na sa loob ng banyo.

x


	3. Chapter 3

▪️

**NAPAHINGA** siya ng maluwag ng tuluyan na siyang matapos maligo.

As usual, wala ngang natirang tuyo sa mga damit na dala niya.

Sinabit na lang niya ang sinuot na damit sa loob ng banyo upang matuyo ito at masuot pa niya kinabukasan kapag umalis na siya.

Hindi man kumpletong kumportable dahil bahagyang basa ang suot na panloob ay bahagyan namang guminhawa ang kaniyang pakiramdam pagkatapos niyang makaligo. Sinuot na niya ang roba at pinampunas ang tuwalya sa basang buhok. 

Isang buntung-hininga muna ang pinakawalan niya bago siya nagpasyang lumabas na ng banyo.

Nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakatalikod sa kaniya at naglalatag ng higaan. Nakita niyang may extra bed na sigurado siyang ni-request ng binata.

Malaya tuloy niyang napagmamasdan ang hubad na katawan nito. Wala na kasi itong pang-itaas na saplot at ang tanging fitted jeans na lang ang suot nito. Para itong model sa itsura nito. Very masculine and manly, siguro maraming maiinggit sa kaniyang mga babae at lalaking na handang magpakamatay malagay lang rin sa sitwasyon niya ngayon.

Sino ba naman ang mag-aakala na ang sikat na artistang si Chanyeol Park ay kasama niya sa iisang kwarto ngayon at libre pa niyang napagmamasdan ang katawang kinahuhumalingan ng kahit na sinuman. 

Marahil ay naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang presensiya niya kung kaya dagli itong lumingon sa direksyon niya.

Nais man niyang makaramdam ng pagkapahiya ng mahuli nitong pinagmamasdan niya ito ngunit tila hindi na niya iyon naisip ng makita ang kakaibang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Hindi rin nakaligtas sa paningin niya ng bahagyang mapalunok ito habang hindi pa rin siya hinihiwalayan ng tingin.

Hindi niya maiwasang hindi mapayuko ng pagmasdan siya nito mula ulo hanggang paa. Sa klase ng tingin nito sa kaniya, pakiramdam niya nakikita rin nito ang kaloob-looban niya. Hindi tuloy niya alam kung paano sasalubungin ang mga matitiim na tingin nito. Bigla rin niyang nahapit ang kanyang suot na roba.

Nagtataka rin siya sa pakiramdam, dapat ay nilalamig siya ngayon dahil hanggang ngayon ay malakas pa rin ang ulan sa labas, idagdag pa ang lamig na nanggagaling sa aircon ng kwarto nila, ngunit tila naiinitan at maalinsangan ang pakiramdam niya ng mga oras na iyon.

Narinig niyang tumikhim si Chanyeol sa kaniya upang marahil ay basagin ang nakakabinging katahimikang namamagitan sa kanila ng mga oras na iyon.

**“Tapos ka na?”** tanong nito sa kaniya.

Munting tango lang ang naisagot niya rito.

**“Alright, kung gusto mong matulog at magpahinga, you can free to do that. Sa kama ka na, ako na sa lapag. Maliligo lang rin ako.”** saad nito sa kaniya saka mabilis ng umalis sa harapan niya at pumasok ng banyo.

Saka lang niya pinakawalan ang pinipigil na hininga ng marinig niyang na-lock na ni Chanyeol ang pinto ng banyo.

* * *

**ILANG** minuto na siyang nakatapat sa shower ngunit tila hindi pa rin mawala-wala ang init na nararamdaman ni Chanyeol ng mga oras na iyon.

At alam niya sa sarili na hindi iyon basta mawawala at huhupa at alam niya rin kung ano ang dahilan niyon.

Inis na naihilamos niya ang tubig na rumaragasa sa kaniyang mukha.

Nauntag siya ng marinig ang katok sa pintuan ng banyo kasabay ng isang malamyos na tinig na nagpapaalam na matutulog na ito.

Mariin siyang napapikit ng bigla na namang sumalit sa kaniyang isip ang maamo at magandang mukha ng lalaking kasama niya sa kwarto ng oras na iyon. Yes, masyadong maganda ito para sa isang lalaki. 

Unang kita pa lamang niya rito ay iba na ang pakiramdam niya.

Nang makita niyang basang-basa ito ng ulan at malaya niyang makita ang hubog ng katawan nito ay naligalig na ang kaluluwa niya. 

Nang walang paga-atubiling sumama ito sa kaniya sa motel, kahit alam niyang dala lamang iyon ng sitwasyon.

Nang makita niya ang reaksyon nito na matutulog sila sa iisang kwarto, hindi na siya matahimik.

Kung hindi niya lang talaga napigil ang sarili ay baka naisandal na niya ito sa pintuan at siniil ng halik ng tuluyan na silang makapasok sa kwarto nila.

Ngunit alam niyang hindi ito katulad ng mga lalaking nakakasalamuha niya.

Kaya hanggat maaari ay pinakapigil-pigil niya ang sarili, nga lamang, hindi niya alam kung hanggang saan niya magagawang pigilan ang humahalugpos na damdamin.

Nagpasya na siyang tapusin ang pagligo ng maramdamang tahimik na sa labas. Mabuti na lang at hindi nabasa ang panloob niya pati na rin ang boxer short niya kung kaya damit na lang niya at ang pantalong bahagyang nabasa ang sinampay niya upang madaling matuyo.

Pagkalabas niya ay bukas na bukas pa rin ang ilaw.

Napailing at napangiti siya.

Mukhang sigurista talaga ang kasama niya ah.

Ngunit tila nag-iba na naman ang pakiramdam niya ng makita ang binatang mahimbing na natutulog sa kama.

Malaya na niyang napagmamasdan ito, at tama nga ang unang hinala niya, maamo at maganda ang lalaki. Hindi man katulad ng mga lalaking nakakasalamuha niya ngunit ito ang tipo ng lalaking hindi mo pagsasawaang pagmasdan.

_At ano pa ba ang hindi mo pagsasawaan sa kaniya, Chanyeol?_

Napailing na lamang siya saka natawa ng pagak sa huling naisip.

Bago pa siya pasukan ng masamang espirito ay tinungo na niya ang sofa kung saan naroon ang mga gamit nya sa pagtulog.

Itutulog na lang niya ito kaysa magkasala pa siya. Baka kasi kapag hindi pa niya pinigilan ang sarili, kainin niya ang sinabi niya rito na hindi siya namimilit ng lalaki. Baka sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon kasi ay ito pa ang unang lalaking mapilit niya.

Ngunit bago pa siya mahiga ay nakita nyang kumilos ang binata at bahagyang nalilis ang suot nitong roba kung kaya nalantad sa paningin niya ang mapuputi at makinis na hita nito.

**“Fuck!”** mura niya saka muling nabuhay ang matagal niyang pinakalma sa loob ng banyo.

Awtomatiko ang pagragasa ng init sa buong katawan niya.

_Damn! Bakit ba ako pinarurusahan ng ganito?_

x


	4. Chapter 4

**‼️ RATED SPG ‼️**

**NAALIMPUNGATAN** si Baekhyun na tila may humahalik sa leeg niya.

Noong una akala niya panaginip lang ngunit tila hindi iyon tumitigil kung kaya tuluyan na siyang nagising.

Nagulat siya sa dalawang bagay.

Una, napansin niyang tanging lamp shade na lang ang ilaw sa kwarto. Ang alam niya bukas ang lahat ng ilaw bago siya natulog.

Pangalawa, naroon si Chanyeol sa kama niya. Kahit naman medyo dim light ang ilaw sa kwarto ng mga oras na iyon ay kilala niya ang bulto nito.

 **“C-chanyeol?”** gulat na tawag niya sa pangalan nito.

 **“Shh. Baby, please. I can’t help it. I really want you. Please, baek, let me make love to you.”** paos ang tinig na saad nito sa kaniya saka muli siyang hinalikan sa leeg.

Awtomatikong napapikit at nag-init ang kaniyang pakiramdam ng maramdaman ang init na hatid ng mga halik ni Chanyeol.

Pakiramdam niya sinisilaban siya ng mga oras na iyon dahil sa simpleng halik lang nito kung kaya awtomatikong napahawak siya sa balikat ng binata. Tila iyon lang ang hinihintay na senyales ni Chanyeol dahil walang sabi-sabing siniil na nito ng halik ang kaniyang mga labi.

Tila nabitin pa siya ng putulin ni Chanyeol ang halik na iyon. Bahagya siyang nahiya ng bahagya siyang pagmasdan ng binata.

 **“Are you sure about this?”** masuyong tanong nito sa kaniya. 

Kahit may munting kaba ay matapang niyang sinalubong ang mga tingin nito saka tumango. 

**"I want you, too, Chanyeol."** halos bulong na saad niya rito.

Iyon lamang saka muling binagtas ng binata ang pagitan ng kanilang mga labi. Buong init rin nyang tinanggap ang bawat halik nito.

* * *

**BATID** ni Baekhyun na ang ginawa niya ay isang malaking sugal. Abut-abot ang kaba niya ng tuluyan ng mahubad ni Chanyeol ang robang tumatakip sa kaniyang buong katawan.

Tiyak na sasabihin ng marami na isang katangahan ang ginawa niyang pagpapakaloob ng kaniyang sarili sa isang lalaking hindi niya pa lubos na kilala bukod sa nakikita lamang niya ito sa telebisyon.

Ngunit alam niyang higit pa sa isang simpleng tagahanga ang nararamdaman niya para sa binata. At ito ang isa sa mga matibay na dahilan kung kaya niya ibibigay ang sarili dito. Sigurado siya na mahal niya ito. 

Napapikit siyang muli ng maramdaman niya ang nag-aapoy na halik ni Chanyeol. Wala siyang personal experience sa ganoong bagay kaya nagpaubaya na lamang siya, sumusunod sa bawat kilos nito. Hindi niya alam kung paano paliligayahin ang isang lalaki at kung paano ito masa-satify sa kama.

Nabigla siya nang maramdaman ang mga labi nito sa kaliwang dibdib niya. May kung anong kuryente na gumuhit sa kaniyang katawan.

Napakagat-labi siya.

Pinigilan niya ang pag-ungol. Hindi ganoon ang inaasahan niyang reaksiyon ng kaniyang katawan.

Napasinghap siya ng maramdaman niyang bumaba sa kaniyang hita ang isang kamay nito. Malinaw kung saan ang tungo niyon. Hanggang sa matagpuan nito ang nais puntahan.

Lumipat naman sa kaniyang kanang dibdib ang mga labi nito. Hindi na niya napigilan ang pag-ungol at hindi niya namalayang lumabas na iyon sa kaniyang mga labi.

Tila naging senyales iyon dito para higit pang pag-ibayuhin nito ang ginagawa nito. At nag-react na nang todo ang kaniyang katawan. Pakiramdam niya ay isa na siyang kahoy na nagliliyab.

Nagpatuloy sa pagsasaliksik ang mga labi at mga daliri nito sa mga lihim na bahagi ng kaniyang katawan.

Pakiramdam niya ay gawa sa apoy ang buong katawan ni Chanyeol ng mga oras na iyon. Napapaso kasi ang bawat bahagi ng katawan niya na nadadaanan ng mga labi at kamay ni Chanyeo. Animo'y nagsisimula na siyang umusok at ilang sandali pa ay sasabog na siya.

Nakita niyang ipinosisyon na nito ang sarili sa pagitan ng kaniyang mga hita. Dumating na ang takdang-oras para tuluyan siyang angkinin ng binata. 

**"Oh god..."** anas niya nang maramdaman ang unang ulos nito na nagdulot ng hapdi sa kaniyang butas niya. Halos bumaon ang kuko niya sa balikat nito dahil sa sakit na nararamdaman niya ng mga oras na iyon.

 **"I'm sorry, love. Are you okay?"** narinig niya ang masuyo ngunit puno ng pagaalalang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

Napatingin siya sa binata saka tumango. **"Yes, please, go on."**

Masuyong niyakap siya ni Chanyeol at hinalikna sa noo. **"It's alright. Mawawala rin ang sakit. Nag-a-adjust lang ang katawan mo sa akin."**

Iyon ang first time niya ngunit alam niyang sadyang malaki ito. Isang bahagi ng pagkatao niya ang gustong itulak ito para mawala na ang sanhi ng sakit, ngunit ang isang bahagi naman ay gusto itong manatili sa kinaroroonan dahil kasabay ng sakit ay ang kiliti sa loob niya. 

Naramdaman niya muling dumampi sa kaniyang noo ang mga labi nito. Napapikit siya ng mapunta iyon sa talukap ng kaniyang mga mata, sa kaniyang ilong, sa pisngi, hanggang sa marating nito ang kaniyang mga labi. Walang pagmamadali sa bawat kilos nito, banayad at puno ng pag-iingat na animo'y isa siyang babasaging kristal.

Wala sa sariling napatugon siya sa halik nito.

 **"Feeling better, now?"** masuyong na tanong nito sa kaniya sa pagitan ng mga halik nila.

 **"Ha?"** hindi niya maintindihan ang tanong nito.

**"Masakit pa ba?"**

Noon niya na-realize na hindi na niya iniinda ang sakit. Munting iling ang naisagot niya rito. Batid niyang ang sagot niyang iyon ang hinihintay ng binata para ipagpatuloy ang naantalang gawain kanina.

Yumakap siya sa likod nito nang ipagpatuloy na nito ang pag-angkin sa kaniya. Sa simula ay mabagal ang bawat ulos nito. Ngunit unti-unti ay bumilis iyon nang bumilis.

Pakiramdam niya ay dinala siya nito sa langit. Nabalot siya ng kaligayahan. Sa buong buhay niya ay ngayon lamang niya naramdaman ang ganoon. Matindi ang naging pagwawakas ng pagniniig nila. Parang nasaid ang kaniyang lakas at hindi na siya makahinga.

Nagmulat siya ng mga mata.

Nag-angat ito ng mukha mula sa pagkakasubsob sa kaliwang balikat niya.

Nagtama ang kanilang mga mata.

Pawisan ang mukha nito ngunit halata ang saya sa mukha ng binata.

 **"How do you feel? Are you okay?"** masuyong tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya ng mahiga na ito sa tabi niya.

Munting tango lang ang naisagot niya.

Ngayon lang kasi tumino sa isipan niya ang nangyari sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

Ngayon lang rin siya nakaramdam ng hiya rito.

Ano na lang ang iisipin nito tungkol sa kaniya?

Na gawain niya ang sumama sa lalaking hindi niya lubos na kilala. Dahil sa naisip ay hindi niya maiwasang pamulahan ng mukha.

 **"Hey, are you okay?"** ulit na tanong nito sa kaniya.

Naramdaman niyang inangat nito ang kaniyang mukha kung kaya nagtama muli ang kanilang mga mata.

Tipid na tango lang ang naisagot niya rito. Isang tipid na ngiti lang ang naging sagot ni Chanyeol saka hinaplos ang kaniyang pisngi.

 **"Thank you. You better go to sleep now, honey. You must be exhausted. We will talk tomorrow."** saad nito sa kaniya saka kinintilan ng magaan na halik ang kaniyang noo.

Awtomatikong napapikit na lang siya.

Ngunit alam niyang hindi na siya makakatulog pa dahil sa nangyari sa kanila. Halu-halong emosyon ang nararamdaman niya ng mga sandaling iyon. Hindi kailanman sumagi sa isipan niya na mangyayari ang lahat ng ito, na may mangyayari sa kanila ng binata. Dahil alam niyang suntok sa buwan ang mapansin ng isang tulad nito. Pero mas nangingibabaw pa rin ang saya sa puso niya ng mga sandaling iyon.

Alam niyang marami ang hindi makakaintindi sa kaniya dahil sa ginawa niyang pagpapaubaya.

Ngunit mahirap pala talagang kalabanin kapag puso mo na ang nagtraydor sa iyo. Dahil alam niya, simula pa lang ng makita niya si Chanyeol ay mahal na niya ito.

Kaya siguro ganoon na lang rin ang naging reaksyon niya, ni hindi siya nakaramdam ng pagdadalawang-isip sa maaaring mangyari.

Dahil alam niya, sa dulo ng puso't isipan niya, iyon ang nais niyang mangyari.

x


	5. Chapter 5

▪️

 **UNTI-UNTI** siyang nagmulat ng mga mata ng maramdaman niyang tulog na ang katabi.

Bumungad sa kaniya ang gwapong mukha ng binata na mahimbing na natutulog sa tabi niya. Bakas sa mukha nito ang matinding kasiyahan. Ni wala talagang itulak-kabigin ang kagwapuhang taglay nito kahit natutulog pa ito.

Napangiwi at napasinghap pa siya ng makaramdam ng mumunting kirot ng tangkain niyang kumilos at tumayo. Dahan-dahan siyang kumilos sa tabi ng binata sa pangambang magising ito.

Napansin niyang tahimik na sa labas. Nawa'y humupa na ang lakas ng ulan.

Napatingin siya sa wall clock na nasa dingding ng kwarto nila. Nakita niyang mag-a-alasingko na ng madaling araw. Sigurado siyang may pa-biyahe ng pa-Maynila, kaya madali na lang ang bumiyahe.

Isa-isa niyang pinulot ang kaniyang panloob na nalaglag sa sahig. Napakagat-labi siya ng maramdaman ang kirot saka niyakap ang sarili. Kinuha na niya ang mga damit na sinampay niya. Mabuti na lang at bahagya na lang ang basa niyon. Matutuyo rin ito kapag nasuot na niya. Maingat siyang nag-ayos at nagbihis, nangangamba kasi siyang makagawa ng ingay na ikagigising ng lalaking mahimbing ang pagkakatulog sa kama.

Hindi na niya hahayaan pang maabutan siya ni Chanyeol kinabukasan pagkagising nito.

Hindi na rin niya hihintayin na ihatid pa siya nito at mas lalo pang lumawig ang ugnayan nila.

Iisipin na lamang niyang isang napakagandang panaginip ang namagitan sa kanila ng binata ng oras na iyon.

Pagkatapos nito, susubukan uli niyang mabuhay ng normal. Babalik sa dating siya na isang ordinaryong tagahanga sa kaniyang iniidolo.

Baka kasi hindi rin niya kakayanin ang mga maririnig niya kung sakaling hihintayin niya pa itong magising.

Ano sasabihin nito sa kaniya nito?

_Thank you for last night?_

_I had fun?_

Baka masampal pa niya ito kung sakali.

Ilang sandali pa at handa na siya sa pag-alis. Dala na niya ang kanyang gamit ng muling tapunan ang binatang mahimbing pa ring natutulog.

Nais man niyang bigyan ito ng huling halik ngunit natatakot siyang baka magising pa ang binata at pilitin pa siyang sumabay dito pag-uwi.

Nagkasya na lamang siyang titigan ang maamong mukha nito sa huling pagkakataon.

Maingat niyang binuksan ang pintuan ng kwarto nila at tiningnan muli ang binata. May kung anong bahagi sa puso niya ang nais pang magtagal sa piling ng binata.

Alam ng Diyos na isa ito sa mga piping dasal niya, ang makasama ang lalaking tinitibok ng kaniyang puso. Ngunit mas matimbang pa rin ang bahagi ng kaniyang utak na nagsasabing hanggang maaga pa ay putulin na niya ang ugnayan nila ng binata. Tutal, wala naman itong naipangako sa kaniya.

Hindi sila lubos na magkakilala.

Babaunin na lamang niyang isang magandang sikreto ang nangyari sa kwadradong kwarto na ito. Babaunin na lamang niya na minsan sa buhay niya, naging Baekhyun Park siya sa buhay ni Chanyeol Park. 

Mapait siyang napangiti.

Siguro ganoon na lang ang wakas niyon, ang maging lihim na lamang talaga siyang nagmamahal sa binata. Sa huling pagkakataon ay muling niya itong tiningnan saka tuluyan ng lumabas ng kwarto.

_Bye, Chanyeol.._

x


	6. Chapter 6

**✨ ONE YEAR LATER ✨**

**"..AND CUT!"**

Napaigtad si Baekhyun ng marinig ang sigaw ng direktor. Dagli niyang inabot ang kaniyang make-up kit na nakalagay sa ibabaw ng lamesang kinauupuan at pinaghihintayan niya. Mabilis ang kilos na pumunta siya kung saan naroroon ang mga artistang kasalukuyang kinukunan ng eksena.

 **“Alright! Break muna tayo guys!“** anunsiyo ni Direk Jongdae.

Napangiti siya ng marinig ang hiyawan ng mga kapwa niya staff. Sa klase ng trabaho nila na maghapong gising, swerte na nilang makatulog ng walong oras sa isang araw. Nangyayari lamang iyon kapag nagkakaroon ng emergency sa shooting. Kaya hindi niya masisisi ang mga kapwa staff sa set kung maging masaya na ang mga ito sa ilang oras na pagkain at pahinga. Dahil kahit paano ay mababawi ng mga ito ang pagod sa araw-araw na puyat at pagod.

Lumapit siya kay DO Kyungsoo, ang lead actor ng teleseryeng kinabibilangan niya bilang stylist and make-up artist.

Mabilis niyang binuksan ang make-up kit na dala niya at nilabas roon ang kahon ng wet tissue at marahang tinanggal ang make-up sa mukha nito.

 **“Argh! Ito ang dahilan kung bakit ayoko talaga ng make-up, Baek. Nangangati ang mukha ko.“** angal na saad nito sa kaniya pagkatapos nyang matanggal ang make-up sa mukha nito.

Napangiti siya dahil sa sinabi nito. Sa ilang buwan na nakasama niya ito at umeere ang teleseryeng kinabibilangan nito ay nakapalagayan na niya ng loob ang binata.

 **“Naku, kailangan talaga to sa trabaho ninyo eh.“** sagot niya sa binata. 

Napahinto ito sa pagpupunas ng mukha. **“Kung pwede nga lang talagang hindi ako mag-make-up no?“** saad nito sa kaniya. 

Napangiti siya sa tinuran nito.

Ito rin ang isa mga katangian ng binata na nagustuhan niya, maging ng mga kapwa niya staff, hindi kasi siya nito tinuturing na iba, parang kaibigan ang turing nito sa kaniya, maging sa mga katrabaho ay ganoon ito makisama. Siguro dahil hindi rin naman nagkakalayo ang mga edad nila ni Kyungsoo. 

Sa tantiya niya ay matanda lamang siya dito ng isa o dalawang taon. Kaya rin siguro madali rin silang nagkapalagayan ng loob nito dahil doon. Pero magkaganoon pa man, nilalagay pa rin niya sa lugar ang sarili.

Noong una nga ay hirap pa siyang ipasok sa kaniyang sistema na tawagin ito sa pangalan lang. Iyon kasi ang gusto ni Kyungsoo, pakiramdam niya kasi ay malayo ang estado nila sa buhay. Ngunit kalaunan ay nasanay na rin siya.

Tapos na sila sa ginagawa ng marinig niya ang biglang pagsasalita si Direk Jongdae.

 **“We will have two more scenes to go before tayo magpack-up, guys!“** saad ni Direk JD saka muling pumasok sa tent kung saan ito nagpapahinga tuwing break at kung saan nito nire-review ang mga nakunan ng eksena.

 **“Lagare na naman tayo nito tiyak!“** narinig niyang usal ng mga kasamahan niya. 

Lihim naman siyang sumang-ayon sa mga sinabi ng mga ito. Tinatantiya na niya tuloy kung anong oras na naman kaya siya makakauwi mamaya.

* * *

**“DIREK, pinatawag mo raw ako.“** bungad niya kay Direk JD na kasalukuyang nakaupo at pinapanood ang mga scenes na nakunan kanina.

Napatingin sa kaniya ang direktor saka siya inirapan. **“Direk ka dyan! Sabunutan kita eh.“** pabirong sabi nito sa kaniya. 

Tuluyan na siyang napangiti dahil sa sinabi nito. Kapag walang nakatingin, simpleng Jongdae lang ito na kaibigan niya.

 **“Bakit mo daw ako pinatawag?“** ulit na tanong niya rito.

 **“Pahilot naman ako, b. Sumakit yata ang batok at ulo dahil sa pag-e-edit ng mga eksena ng mga artista ko.“** saad nito sa kaniya saka hinawakan ang batok.

Mabilis naman siyang pumunta sa pwesto nito at hinilot ang ulo ng kaibigan.

 **“Kamusta na pala si Byeol?“** tanong nito sa kaniya.

Napangiti siya ng marinig ang pangalan ng kaniyang anak niya.

Magta-tatlong buwan na ang anak niya. 

**“Ayun, mas lalo pa yata akong naadik sa batang iyon. Sobrang cute na!"**

**“Talaga? Lumalaki na siya kaya kailangan mo na ng maraming ipon. Bukas makalawa, mag-aaral na siya.“** saad nito kaibigan. 

**“Kaya nga eh. Ang bilis ng panahon. Parang kailan lang noong pinagbubuntis ko pa lang siya.“** sabi niya dito. 

Mapait na napangiti siya ng maalala ang pinagdaanan niya noon.

 **“Oo nga loka! Nagulat na lang ako noong sinabi mo sa akin na buntis ka noon. Grabe! Pakiramdam ko ako ang tatay ng anak mo dahil hindi ako makapagsalita sa sobrang bigla.“** animated na kwento nito. 

Natawa siya dahil sa sinabi nito ngunit may mumunting kirot siyang naramdaman ng maalala ang panahong iyon.

Tama ito, ito ang naging karamay niya noon kung paano niya sasabihin sa mga magulang niya ang nangyari.

Parehas silang graduating na noon ni Jongdae kaya hindi niya malaman ang gagawin. Jonhdae was a film student back then at isa naman siyang business management student. Ngunit kahit magkaiba ang kursong kinuha nila, hindi pa rin naging naging hadlang iyon sa tunay na pagkakaibigan nilang dalawa.

Ilang buwan pa bago sila maka-graduate ng malaman niyang may dalawang buwang buntis siya kay Byeol.

Akala niya noon simpleng hilo lang ang nararamdaman niya dahil sa sund-sunod na puyat dala ng mga school requirements nila. Kung hindi pa siya nahimatay dahil sa over fatigue ay hindi niya malalaman na nagdadalang-tao siya.

Kinailangan niyang huminto sa pag-aaral noon kahit pa ilang buwan na lang at tutuntong na siya sa entablado. Humina kasi ang resistensiya niya dala ng puyat at pagod dahil sa subsob sa pag-aaral. Sinubsob niya kasi sa pag-aaral ang lahat matapos ang 'pangyayaring' iyon. 

Hanggat maaari ay ayaw na niyang makarinig at makapanood ng tungkol kay Chanyeol ng panahong iyon dahil nais na niyang kalimutan ang namagitan sa kanila ng binata.

Ngunit kakatwang kahit anong pag-iwas niya sa anino nito ay dadalhin pa pala niya ang bunga ng minsang may nangyari sa kanila ng binata. 

Of course, sigurado siyang si Chanyeol ang tatay ng anak niya, dahil ito lang naman ang una’t huling lalaking hinayaan niyang makapasok sa buhay niya. At mas lalo lang nabuo ang hinala niya ng tuluyan niyang makita ang anak. Ito ang buhay na ala-alang dadalhin niya habambuhay, na minsan sa buhay niya, nagkaroon siya ng pagkakataong makalapit sa sikat na aktor na si Chanyeol Park. 

Kaya nga kahit anong pilit siyang paaminin ng mga magulang niya at ni Jongdae ay hindi niya talaga sinabi sa mga ito ang totoo. Baka kasi kapag sinabi niya, sabihin pa ng mga ito na nadala na niya sa realidad ang pantasya niya.

Sino ba naman kasing maniniwala na papatulan siya ng isang Chanyeol Park? Baka sabihan pa siyang ambisiyoso ng mga ito.

 **“Bakit kasi hindi mo na lang sabihin sa ama ni Byeol na nagkaanak kayo eh.“** saad nito sa kaniya.

Alam niyang opinyon lamang iyon ng kaibigan ngunit hindi niya maiwasang hindi kabahan. Malimit na ganoon ang nagiging reaksyon nya sa tuwing nababanggit at nabubuksan ang usapan tungkol sa ama ng anak nya. Siguro kasi alam niya ang totoo.

**“Alam mo namang hindi pwede diba?“**

**“Hindi ko talaga ma-gets ang logic mo, baek. Ang sabi mo naman sa akin walang asawa iyong nakabuntis sayo. So, anong problema ngayon?“**

Napahinga siya ng maluwag. **“Ayoko lang na makapanggulo pa. Parehas na kaming nananahimik na dalawa. Saka isa pa, kaya ko namang buhayin ang anak ko. Siya naman ang dahilan kung bakit ko pinagbubuti ang trabaho ko eh.“** sabi niya dito. 

Ito ang nagpasok sa kaniya sa trabaho niya bilang make-up artist. Nagsisimula na rin kasi itong makilala bilang isang magaling at mahusay na direktor.

Simula kasi ng mapanganak niya si Byeol ay hindi na siya nakabalik sa pag-aaral.

Nagsimula na kasi siyang maging subsob sa pag-aalaga ng anak niya ng panahong iyon.

Isa pa, kailangan rin niyang magtrabaho para mabuhay silang dalawa ng anak niya. Kahit pa maluwag na tinanggap ng kaniyang mga magulang ang naging sitwasyon niya noon at handa pa rin na ipa-manage sa kaniya ang kanilang negosyo ay hindi na niya iyon tinanggap. 

Nahiya na rin kasi siyang humingi muli ng tulong sa mga ito. Pakiramdam kasi niya kahit hindi siya nakarinig ng masasakit na salita sa mga ito, alam niyang na-dissapoint niya ang magulang niya dahil sa pagbubuntis niya noon. Kaya ang ending, kaagad niyang tinanggap ang trabaho na inalok ni Jongdae, ang maging isang make-up artist.

Narinig niyang napabuntung-hininga rin ang kaibigan. **“Naiintindihan ko naman iyon. Ang punto ko lang sana kung naririto siya may makakatuwang ka sa pagpapalaki sa inaanak ko.“** saad nito sa kanya.

 **“Gagawin ko ang lahat para lang maibigay ko sa anak ko ang lahat ng pangangailangan niya. Hindi ko kailangan ang tulong ng tatay niya.“** determinadong sagot niya sa kaibigan.

Though, naisip na rin niya noon na sabihin kay Chanyeol ang kondisyon niya ngunit pinakapigil-pigil niya ang sarili.

Paano kung ikaila siya ng binata?

Sa isang beses na may nangyari sa kanila, nungkang matandaan pa siya nito. Sa dami-dami ng nagdaraan sa buhay nito.

Sino ba siya para maalala ng binata?

Isang simpleng tagahanga na naging marupok at nagpadala sa tukso at bigla na lang umalis?

Saka hindi niya kakayanin kung dumating sa puntong hindi akuin ni Chanyeol ang responsibilidad nito bilang tatay ng anak niya.

Sobrang sikat na nito ngayon.

Makakasira at makakagulo lang sila ng anak niya sa mundo nito.

 **“Alam mo, minsan talaga naisip ko, may prinoprotektahan kang kilalang tao kaya ayaw mong sabihin kung sino ang nakabuntis sayo at ang ama ni Byeol eh.“** sabi nito sa kaniya na nilakipan pa ng tawa.

Parang gusto niyang mahirinan ng sariling laway dahil sa sinabi nito. Alam niyang biro lang at ito at masyado lang talagang matabil ang kaibigan, ngunit hindi niya lubos maisip na maiisip nito ang ganoong konklusyon.

Hindi tuloy niya maiwasang kabahan dahil sa sinabi nito.

Pakiramdam niya tuloy may nag-uunahang mga kabayo sa dibdib niya dahil sa sinabi ng kaibigan. 

Dinaan niya sa pilit ngunit kinakabahang tawa ang sinabi nito **“I-Ikaw talaga, kung anu-ano iyang iniisip mo.“** saad niya saka napailing. Ngunit hindi pa rin humuhupa ang kaba niya ng mga oras na iyon.

 **“Ay, nga pala, before I forgot, sinama kita sa mga staff ko sa susunod kong raket ha?“** nakangiting untag nito sa kaniya.

Dahil sa sinabi nito ay unti-unti na siyang kumalma.

Ugali na nito iyon, lagi siyang kasama sa package nito kapag may hahawakan itong teleserye o pelikula. Tulong na rin daw nito sa kaniya iyon at sa inaanak nito. Kahit papaano ay nagpapasalamat siya dahil hindi pa rin siya iniwan ng mahahalagang tao sa buhay niya.

 **“Talaga? Teleserye ba ulit?“** tanong niya rito.

Hindi niya maiwasang matuwa, kahit papaano kasi ay malaki rin ang kita niya sa trabaho niya, yun nga lang medyo pagod sa trabaho. Pero kapag naiisip niya na para ito sa anak niya, nawawala ang lahat ng pagod na nararamdaman niya.

_Oo, para sa anak ninyo ni Chanyeol..._

Ipinilig na lang niya ang ulo para maalis ang ilang makukulit na bulong sa kaniyang isipan.

 **“Hindi eh pelikula but guess what?“** kay ganda ng mga ngiting bitin pa nito sa sasabihin.

Napangiti rin siya.

Kilala na niya ito, kapag mga ganoon ang ngitian ng kaibigan, alam niyang magandang balita ang sasabihin nito sa kaniya. Hindi rin tuloy niya maiwasang hindi rin ma-excite.

 **“What?“** nai-intrigang tanong niya rito.

 **“Hahawakan ko ang ultimate crush mo!“** kinikilig na saad nito sa kaniya.

Napakunut-noo siya at tila nag-lag ang utak niya. **“Ultimate crush?“**

Nakita nyang napaikot ang mata nito dahil sa sinabi nito. **“Ano ba yan, nagkaanak ka lang nakalimutan mo na ang pinagpapantasyahan mo noon? Si Chanyeol Park!“**

Tila may bulkang sumabog sa harapan nya ng mga oras na iyon sa sobrang gulat dahil sa sinabi ng kaibigan.

Animo’y natuka siya ng ahas sa sobrang bigla. Kung kanina ay tila kabayong nagkakarerahan lang ang nararamdaman niya, ngayon tila nais ng lumabas ng puso niya sa sobrang kaba. Nabibingi siya sa kabog ng puso niya ng mga oras na iyon.

 **“See? Sabi ko na nga ba eh, may ganyang epekto pa rin si Chanyeol sayo eh. Diba, matagal mo ng gustong makita sa personal si Chanyeol? Well, it’s a dream come true, and take note, magiging magkatrabaho pa kayo.“** sabi nito sa kaniya.

Tila nanghina ang mga tuhod niya at wala sa loob na napaupo siya sa tabi nito. Nakita niyang nagtataka naman ang kaibigan sa naging rekasyon niya.

 **“Uy, anong nangyari sayo? Narinig mo lang pangalan ni Chanyeol nagkaganyan ka na.“** saad nito na may kung anong ngiti sa mga labi.

Good thing, hindi nito alam at nababasa ang totoong nararamdaman niya.

 **“S-Sigurado ka?“** tila ayaw pang lumabas sa mga bibig niya ang tanong na iyon.

Munting tango lang ang naging sagot ng kaibigan niya.

 **“Oo! Nagkaroon na kami ng story conference last week. Doon ko rin nalaman na siya pala ang lead actor sa hahawakan kong movie para sa Film Feast. Bakit?“** nagtatakang tanong ng kaibigan nya sa kaniya.

Munting iling ang naging sagot niya dito. Hanggang ngayon ay tila ayaw pa ring ma-absorb ng utak niya ang lahat ng mga nalaman niya ng mga oras na iyon.

Si Chanyeol?

Ang lalaking pinaka-iwas-iwasan niyang tagpuin ang landas.

Ang lalaking nagkaroon ng malaking bahagi sa kaniyang buhay.

Ang lalaking nagbigay sa kaniya ng isang napakagandang ala-ala.

Ang lalaking iniwan niya matapos ang gabing iyon.

At ang lalaking ama ng anak niya?

Makakatrabaho niya sa iisang pelikula?

Parang nais niyang mawalan ng ulirat dahil sa balitang iyon. 

May mga sinasabi pa ang kaibigan niya ngunit tila hindi na niya iyon naririnig.

Masyado itong na-excite para sa kanya, kung alam lang talaga nito ang buong katotohanan.

Mariin siyang napapikit.

Tuluyan na siyang naiwan sa malalim na pag-iisip.

_Damn!_

x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪️mahina ang lola ninyo sa calculation kaya pagpasensiyahan ninyo na kung mejo magulo ang buwan ng baby at pag-jump ng year XD
> 
> ▪️Also walang proofread to but i hope you enjoy <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪️12AM na..pasensiya na kung mejo sabog or sumn etong last update ko kasi dito ako nagsusulat.
> 
> ▪️sana nagugustuhan ninyo yung takbo ng story so far?

▪️

 **“CUT! Good take, Chanyeol! Guys, break muna tayo.“** saad ng direktor nila.

Pagkatapos niyang marinig iyon ay dali-dali na siyang pumunta sa sasakyan niya kung saan siya nagpapahinga.

Naramdaman niyang sumunod naman sa kaniya ang manager niyang si Junmyeon. 

**“Yeol, don’t forget you will have T.V guesting later after your shooting.“** pagre-remind nito sa kaniya.

Napapikit siya ng mariin.

 **“Could you please cancel the T.V guesting or re-sched it to some other time? I’m really tired and I really want to go home after shoot, Jun.“** sabi niya rito saka mariing inihilig ang ulo sa head rest ng sasakyan niya ay marahang hinilot ang sentido.

**“Pero Chanyeol hindi pwede! Matagal ng naka-schedule ang guesting mo sa Showbiz Ngayon. Saka hinihintay at inaasahan ng mga fans mo na mapapanood ka nila roon.“**

**“Eh di i-re-schedule mo ulit. O kaya ikaw na lang ang mag-guest on behalf of me—“**

**“Chanyeol!“** nagbabantang sambit nito sa pangalan niya.

 **“Yes.“** walang ganang sagot niya.

**“Ano bang nangyayari sayo? Hindi ka naman dating ganyan ah. Kapag sinabi kong may guesting ka kahit saan man lupalop pa, umu-oo ka agad.“**

**“Kuya Jun I’m just tired.“**

**“No, I don’t believe you. Pinagbibigyan lang kita noon but these past months nag-iiba ka na. Masyadong ng maiinitin ang ulo mo..madali kang mairita. Ano ba talagang problema mong bata ka? Humingi ka ng bakasyon sa akin noon, pinagbigyan kita. Akala ko kasi pagbalik mo, babalik ka ulit sa dati, but to my surprise, lalo ka pa yatang lumala!“**

**“Kuya Jun, ano bang pinagsasabi mo? Sige, pupuntahan ko na iyang guesting na yan para matapos na to.“** tila sumusukong saad niya sa manager niya. 

**“No, Chan. Ano ba talagang nangyayari sayo? Sabihin mo para alam ko kung sakaling may pinagdadaan ka. Manager mo ako, parang nakatatandang kapatid na rin ang turing ko sayo. Kung may problema ka, sabihin mo para—“**

**“Nothing, Kuya! Wala akong problema, I’m just tired and I really want to go home and get some rest, that’s all!“** mahinahon ngunit may diin na sabi niya rito.

Natigilan naman ito saka siya tiningnan ng matiim. Hindi rin niya natagalan ang pakikipagtitigan rito dahil siya rin ang unang nagbawi ng tingin at pumikit ng mariin. Lalo yatang sumasakit ang ulo niya.

 **“Pagbibigyan kita ngayon, Chanyeol. I’ll give you a benefit of a doubt. After this you can go home and take a rest.“** mahinahong saad nito sa kanya.

 **“Thanks Jun!“** tipid ang ngiting sagot niya rito.

**“But this will be the last na pagbibigyan kita. Baka naman sa susunod, pati iyong movie na nakaline-up na gagawin mo atrasan mo rin at the last minute ha? Aba’y ipapahanap na lang kita ng bago mong manager.“**

**“Hindi na, Jun! Promise! Thank you.“** mahinahong na sabi niya rito.

“ **Okay, you have an hour to get some sleep. Magpahinga ka muna.“** sabi nito saka siya iniwan niya sa loob ng kotse nya.

Awtomatiko rin namang nawala ang ngiti sa mga labi niya ng mawala ang manager niya. Inis na naihilamos niya ang dalawang kamay sa mukha niya.

Aware naman siya sa mga nagiging asta niya these past few months. Kung hindi nga lang sa alalay ng manager niyang si Junmyeon baka tuluyan ng mawala ang trabahong matagal rin niyang iningatan.

Hindi na naman niya maiwasang hindi isipin ang mukha ng lalaking kay tagal niya ring pinanabikang makita muli.

Matapos ng gabing iyon, nagising na lang siya kinabukasan na wala na siyang katabi.

Nais man niyang isipin na isang panaginip ang lahat ngunit hindi maitatawa niyon ang bahid ng dugo na nakita niya sa may kobre kama ng araw ring iyon. Ni wala man lang itong iniwan na sulat o address man lang upang alam niya kung saan ito hahanapin.

Nakakatawa at gago mang pakinggan ngunit humingi siya ng isang buwang pahinga noon sa manager niyang si Junmyeon hindi para magpahinga, kung hindi para hanapin ang lalaking ni hindi niya alam ang pagkakakilanlan maliban sa pangalan nito, ni hindi man lang niya naitanong ang apelyido nito o kung anuman personal na impormasyon tungkol dito.

Ang natatandaan niya lang rito ay ang maamo nitong mukha at malamyos na tinig.

Sa sobrang nais niyang makita ito, hinanap rin niya ito sa social media sa pag-asang may Baekhyun siyang mahahanap at totoo nga ang pangalang binigay nito sa kaniya ngunit nabigo rin siya.

Kung hindi niya lang siguro napigilan ang sarili ay baka pina-announce na niya sa T.V ang lalaki, ngunit hindi pa naman siya nawawala sa katinuan para gawin iyon.

Ngunit kapag hindi pa talaga niya ito nakalimutan ay baka tuluyan na siyang ipasok sa mental dahil sa kakaisip dito.

Tipid siyang napangiti ng may maalala.

_His number one fan._

Dahil sa tagal rin niyang naghintay na darating ang araw na magtatagpo rin ang kanilang landas, minsan iniisip na lang niya na baka na-engkanto lang siya noon.

_Oo, Chanyeol, na-engkanto ka at na-divirginized mo ang engkantadong nakasama mo sa motel ng gabing iyon. Kaya ayan, na-gayuma ka kaya kahit matagal ng lumipas ay hindi mo pa rin siya makalimutan._

Aminado siya na isa rin ito sa mga dahilan kung bakit nagiging unprofessional na siya pagdating sa trabaho niya, na hindi naman nangyayari noon bago nya ito nakilala.

Pakiramdam niya kasi may nawala rin sa pagkatao niya ng mawala na lang itong parang bula at wala man lang na iniwang kahit na ano.

Pakiramdam niya may hinahanap siya na hindi niya mawari.

Alam ng Diyos kung anu-ano ang mga ginawa niya para makalimot at ibaon na lang bilang isang magandang panaginip ang lahat ngunit sa tuwina ay pumapasok sa isipan niya ang magandang mukha nito.

Napailing siya.

Ilang beses rin ba niyang napapanaginipan ang lalaking iyon tuwing gabi?

Minsan magigising na lang siya na basa na siya dahil nakakintil sa isipan niya ang mainit na tagpong namagitan sa kanilang dalawa noon.

Ni hindi man lang nya ito nakilala.

Nakaniig niya ang lalaking ni hindi niya lubos na kilala.

Inis na napasabunot siya sa ulo at mariing pumikit.

Sisikapin na lamang muna niyang isubsob sa trabaho ang sarili upang kahit paano ay makalimutan niya ang lalaki.

x


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪️nakakataba ng puso na nagustuhan ninyo ang istorya :) kayo talaga ang totoong pahinga ko sa gitna ng abalang trabaho.
> 
> p.s. sinigit ko lang sa busy monday, mejo boring ata pero malapit na silang magkita :)

▪️

 **KASALUKUYANG** nanonood ng telebisyon si Baekhyun ng tanghaling iyon sa apartment na tinitirhan nila habang pinapatulog ang kaniyang anak ng mailipat niya ang channel sa isang noontime variety show.

Sabado ng araw na iyon at wala siyang trabaho.

Kapag mga ganoong pagkakataon na wala siyang trabaho ay mas pinipili na lamang niyang mamalagi maghapon sa bahay nila habang nag-aalaga ng kaniyang anak. Tapos na rin kasi niyang gawin ang ilang gawaing bahay.

Simula ng ipanganak niya si Byeol, tuluyan na rin siyang umalis sa bahay ng mga magulang niya.

Nais kasi niyang tuluyang maging indepedent at hindi habambuhay na umasa sa kaniyang mga magulang.

Kahit labag man sa kalooban ng kaniyang mga magulang ang naging desisyon niyang iyon na umalis sa poder ng mga ito ay naintindihan rin naman ng mga ito ang nais niyang mangyari kalaunan.

Kaya madalas ay ang mga magulang niya ang bumibisita sa kanila ng anak.

Ngunit magkaganon pa man ay hindi pumayag ang kaniyang ina na hindi isama ang kasambahay nilang si Lorie na pinag-aaral ng kaniyang mga magulang.

Ito rin kasi ang tumutulong sa kaniyang ina sa pag-aasikaso sa kanilang maliit na restaurant.

Ngunit ngayon nga ay ito na ang kasa-kasama niya sa apartment na tinitirhan nila. Kaysa kasi kumuha siya ng mag-aalaga at magbabantay sa kaniyang anak, mas mapapanatag siya kung kilala na niya ang mapag-iiwanan niya rito.

 **“Magandang tanghali mga ka-viewers! Excited na ba kayo sa ating bisita ngayong tanghali?“** untag ng nakangiting tanong ni Irene Bae sa mga audience ng show, kasama ang mga kapwa hosts nito.

Isang masigabong palakpakan at sigawan ang tanging sagot ng mga manonood sa studio.

Mas lalo siyang na-curious sa pinanonood.

Noong nag-aaral pa lang siya, madalas niyang napapanood ang noontime show na ito tuwing tanghali kapag nasasaktuhang nalilipat ni Aling Emma, ang may-ari ng karinderyang kinakainan nilang magkakaklase malapit sa eskwelahan nila o di kaya kapag wala siyang pasok kapag trabaho.

 **“Ayun! At mukha naman talagang hindi na magkamayaw ang ating audience sa studio ngayong tanghali oh!"** sabi naman ni Wendy. 

**“At alam naman namin na pati kayo na nanonood sa inyong mga bahay ay for sure nagtataka na rin sa mga pinagsasabi namin dito.“** si Taeyeon.

 **“Kaya naman hindi na namin kayo bibitinin pa! It’s very first time here in Showbiz Ngayon, the one and only King of Teleserye and Philippines' hearttrob superstar, please welcome on stage, Chanyeol Park!“** excited at buhay na buhay na pagwe-welcome ng mga hosts na sina Luhan, Kris at ZiTao. 

Isang masigabong palakpakan at tilian ang namayani sa buong studio ng sinabi ng mga hosts ng show ang panauhin.

On cue, biglang bumukas ang LED screen na nagsisilbi ring pintuan papuntang backstage at lumabas roon ang isang matangkad, makisig at gwapong si Chanyeol Park. 

Kay laki at ganda ng mga ngiti nito habang kumakaway sa mga audience at sa mga fans nitong halos malagutan na ng hininga sa sobrang kilig at tili.

Siya naman ay tila natuka ng ahas ng makita ang lalaki.

Taon na rin ang lumipas simula ng mangyari ang namagitan sa kanila noon ni Chanyeol ngunit animo’y kahapon lang ang lahat ng muli niyang makita ang binata.

Habang pinagmamasdan niya ang lalaking kay ganda ng mga ngiti sa mga labi ay aminado siyang wala pa ring itulak kabigin ang kagwapuhan nito. Mas lalo pa nga yatang nadagdagan ang dahilan ng mga babae at lalaki upang mahumaling rito sa nakalipas na mga buwan.

Simula kasi ng may mangayri sa kanila, pinakaiwas-iwasan na niya ang makapanood o makabasa man lang ng tungkol sa binata. Ngunit minsan ay hindi naman niya iyon maiwasan dahil na rin sa klase ng trabaho niya ngayon at di naman kasi basta-basta artista na lang ngayon si Chanyeol.

Hindi man niya naisin ay nakakasagap pa rin siya ng paminsan-minsang balita tungkol kay Chanyeol. Mabuti na nga at matapos ang pangyayari sa pagitan nila ay hindi na muli pang nagtagpo ang mga landas nila. Dahil kung nagkaton, hindi niya alam kung paano ito haharapin.

Naalala niya noong unang inalok ng kaibigan niyang si Jongdae ang maging isang make-up artist ay hindi niya maiwasang hindi matakot.

Masyadong maliit lang ang mundo ng showbiz, darating at darating ang pagkakataon na maaaring magkita silang muli ng binata sa pagkakataong hindi niya inaasahan.

Ngunit pasalamat na lamang siya na hanggang ngayon hindi pa nagtatagpo ang kanilang mga landas dahil kung nagkataon, hindi niya pa rin alam kung paano ito haharapin matapos ng may nangyari sa kanila.

Idagdag pa na sa kabilang istasyon nagtatrabaho ang binata kung kaya kahit paano ay nagagawa pa niyang iwasan ang anino nito at makahinga ng maluwag.

Alam ng Diyos kung gaano karami ang tanong sa utak niya matapos ng gabing iyon.

Kung ano kayang mangyari kung sakaling hinintay niya si Chanyeol noon?

Magkakaroon kaya ng pagkakataong maging malapit silang dalawa?

Ngunit siya na rin ang sumagot ng mga tanong niya. Sa estado ngayon ni Chanyeol, isang malaking sagabal at bagahe lang sila ng anak niya sa buhay ng lalaki kung kaya alam niyang naging tama lang ang naging desisyon niya noong iwan niya ang binata.

 **“We heard you will have your upcoming movie for film fest, is that right?“** narinig ni Baekhyun na tanong ni Irene na ikina-untag niya dahilan upang muling magbalik ang kaniyang diwa sa kasalukuyan.

Sakto namang naka-close-up ang nakangiting mukha ng binata sa screen ng T.V kung kaya hindi niya maiwasang hindi pangatugan ng tuhod.

Pakiramdam niya matutumba siya ng oras na iyon kung hindi lang siya nakaupo sa sofa.

Hindi pa rin nagbabago ang epekto nito sa kaniya sa personal man o telebisyon. Naroon pa rin ang tila mga kabayong naghahabulan sa dibdib niya sa tuwing nagtatama ang kanilang mga mata. Akala niya mawawala na iyon pagkatapos ng lahat ngunit tila mas lalo pa yatang yumabong ang lihim na pag-ibig niya para dito.

Nakita niyang ngumiti at tumango lang ang binata. **“Ah yes, that’s right..nagkaron na kami ng story conference last week so sana suportahan ninyo ang pelikula namin.“**

 **“That’s good. For sure, aabangan na naman iyan ng mga fans mo. So, please invite them."** nakangiting saad nito na ikinatawa naman ng binata.

 **“Ah yes! We we’re inviting you to watch our upcoming movie under Dream Cinema. Di pa pwedeng i-reveal sa ngayon pero abang-abang lang, guys.“** nakangiting sabi nito sa mga audience habang nakatingin pa rin sa camera ngunit sapat na iyon upang lalong magkagulo ang mga fans nito na nasa loob ng studio.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit ganoon na lang ang kabang nararamdaman niya ng opisyal ng i-anunsiyo ni Chanyeol ang nalalapit na pelikula nito.

_'Bakit? Kasi alam mo na this time, hindi ka na pwedeng umiwas sa binata.'_

Ipinilig na lang niya ang ulo para mawala ang agiw sa utak niya. 

Alam naman niya na mangyayari at mangyayari ang pagkakataong magkikita sila ng binata. Maliit lang ang mundong ginagalawan nila. Hindi rin basta-bastang artista lang ito. Kahit noon pa mang una niyang tinanggap ang trabahong iyon ay may piping takot na sa puso niya na maaaring anumang oras ay magkita sila nito. Ngunit kahit anong paghahanda niya, iba pa rin pala kapag totoong nangyayari na. 

Kung maari nga lang na hindi niya tanggapin ang trabahong iyon upang hindi na magtagpo ang landas nila ni Chanyeol ay ginawa na niya.

Ang kaso alam niyang magtataka ang kaibigan niya.

Ano na lang ang idadahilan niya kung sakali?

Saka aminin man o hindi, kailangan niya ang trabahong iyon upang maipandagdag sa gastusin nilang mag-ama. 

_"Hmm, trabaho nga lang ba talaga? O baka naman gusto mo rin talagang makita si Chanyeol . Aminin mo na kasi, gusto mo ring makita ang reaksyon ng lalaki kung makikilala ka pa ba niya o hindi na.“_ susog na saad ng isang bahagi ng kaniyang utak. 

Mariin niyang ipinikit ang kaniyang mga mata.

Oo, may isang bahagi ng utak niya ang nais na makita ang reaksyon ng binata kung sakaling magkita silang muli nito. 

Ngunit siya na rin ang pumigil sa sariling umasa, sa dami ng mga nagdaan at dumaraan sa buhay nito, baka limot na siya nito.

O kung hindi man, magiging isang simple at ordinaryong lalaki na lamang siya sa mga mata nito na minsang nahumaling sa angkin nitong kagwapuhan kung kaya walang pagdadalawang-isip na isinuko nito ang sarili sa isang lalaking hindi nito lubos na kilala.

Nauntag lamang siya ng biglang umingit ang anak niyang natutulog sa crib nito.

Maingat niyang binuhat ang anak at pinaghele ito. Sakto namang nagsasalita pa rin si Chanyeol sa telebisyon habang sinasagot ang mga tanong ng hosts ng show.

Napangiti siya habang pinagmamasdan ang anak.

Ano man ang maging reaksyon o sabihin ng ibang tao sa kaniya dahil sa nangyari, isa lang ang alam niya, si Byeol ang pinakamagandang ala-alang iniwan ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Kahit pa muntik ng parehong malagay sa peligro ang buhay nilang dalawa ng ipanganak niya ito. Ngunit lahat ng paghihirap ay parang bulang nawala ng mayakap at masilayan ang anak niya.

Ang anak nila ni Chanyeol. 

**“Hmm, alam na alam mo talaga kapag nandito ang daddy mo ah.“** nakangiting saad niya sa anak saka muling hinalikan ang malambot na pisngi nito. 

Tila naiintindihan naman nito ang sinabi niya dahil ngumiti ang anak saka muling bumalik sa pagkakatulog.

Siya naman ay nananatiling nakatitig lang sa anak na tila anghel na payapang natutulog sa kaniyang mga bisig.

 **“Makikita ka pa kaya niya, anak? Makakarga ka pa rin kaya niya tulad nito? Darating rin kaya ang araw na kikilalanin niya tayo?“** mahinang tanong niya sa sarili habang pinagmamasdan pa rin ang anak niya.

 _“Paano niya makilala, eh nilayo mo? Ikaw ang nang-iwan ng gabing iyon, Baekhyun. Kaya wala kang karapatang mag-inarte dyan!“_ susog ng isang bahagi ng utak niya.

Pero siya na rin ang sumagot ng sarili niyang tanong.

Sa tagumpay na tinatamasa nito, napaka-imposibleng kailanganin pa sila ng binata.

Saka for sure, may nagmamay-ari na ng puso ng binata ngayon.

Hindi lang naman basta-basta ito, maraming babae at lalaki ang naghahabol at nais na mapansin nito. Kaya napaka-swerte ng taong mamahalin nito. 

Hindi ba’t hindi nawawalan ng mga dates ang binata kapag naiimbitahan ito sa mga okasyon o pagdiriwang?

Sa tuwina ay tila tinutusok ng milyun-milyong karayom ang puso niya kapag aksidente niyang nalalaman sa balita o nababasa niya sa diyaryo ang mga nali-link sa binata.

Pero wala naman siyang magagawa roon, sa simula pa lang naman ay wala ng _“sila“_ ng binata.

Kahit pa sabihing nagbunga ang minsang pangyayaring iyon, ngunit hindi niya pwedeng sisihin sa lahat ng nangyari ang binata dahil sa una lahat hindi naman siya pinilit nito. Kusa rin niyang binigay ang sarili dito.

Nagpakawala na lang siya ng isang malalim na buntung-hininga saka muling tumingin sa lalaking nakangiti pa rin sa harap ng camera.

Kasalukuyan itong nagpapasalamat sa lahat ng nanonood sa teleseryeng tinatampukan nito ngayon at muli ay inanyayahang panoorin at suportahan ang paparating na pelikula nito.

 _“Mukhang katapusan ko na to! Kayo na pong bahala sa amin.“_ piping usal niya sa sarili saka niyakap ang anak na kalong pa rin niya.

x


	9. Chapter 9

**‼️ D-DAY ‼️**

**KINAKABAHAN** man ngunit alam ni Baekhyun na wala ng atrasan ito. Simula ng tanggapin niya ang trabaho na alok ni Jongdae na maging make-up artist sa pelikulang gagawin nito, kasama na rin doon ang posibilidad na magkikita silang muli ni Chanyeol. Ipinagdarasal na lamang niya na sana ay hindi siya makilala ng binata.

_Asa ka namang maaalala ka pa nun, Baekhyun? Sa dami-dami ng taong nakakasalamuha ni Chanyeol araw-araw, baka nga di ka man lang lingunin ni Chanyeol eh._

Bigla siyang nakaramdam ng lungkot sa naisip.

Kahit man siya ay duda ring maaalala at makikilala pa siya ng binata. Taon na rin naman ang lumipas magmula ng mangyari iyon sa pagitan nila ng binata.

Ipinilig niya ang ulo saka mariing napapikit.

_Haay! Simula ng malaman mong makakatrabaho mo si Chanyeol halos mabaliw ka na! Ayaw mong makita pero nalulungkot ka kung sakaling hindi ka matatandaan. Ang gulo mo, Baekhyun!_

Kahit siya rin naman ay naguguluhan na rin sa sarili.

Sumalit man minsan sa utak niya na maghabol dito at ipaalam na nagbunga ang nangyari sa kanila noon ay wala siyang sapat na lakas na loob.

Pero aaminin na niyang may bahagi rin sa puso niya na nais na makita ang magiging reaksyon ng binata kapag nagkita sila.

Huminga siya ng malalim saka inayos ang sarili sa harap ng salamin.

Kaarawan kasi ng isa sa mga producers ng Dream Cinema na si Lay Zhang at nais nitong magkakaroon ng pre-launching ng araw na iyon kung saan magkakaroon ng get together ang mga artistang kasama sa pelikulang gagawin ng mga ito. 

Hindi man dapat siya kasama sa selebrasyong iyon. Pinilit lang talaga siya ni Jongdae kasi wala daw itong kasama sa party. 

Ang dami na niyang ginawang dahilan dito ngunit walang epekto pa rin sa kaibigan kasi nagawan kaagad ng paraan. Maging ang dahilan niyang aalagaan ang anak ay hindi pa rin umubra dito, bagkus ay pinahiram rin nito ang personal assistant nitong si Joy sa kaniya upang may makatuwang si Lory sa paga-aalaga sa anak niya at may makakasama ito sa bahay.

Kaya wala na siyang nagawa kung hindi ang sumama sa kaibigan.

Sabagay, mas maganda na ring hanggang maaga pa lang ay makita na niya ang magiging reaksyon ni Chanyeol. Para pag nagkataon alam na niya hanggat maaga pa kung paano niya ito pakikisamahan kapag nagsimula na silang magtrabaho ng lalaki.

_Paano kung hindi ka niya makilala?_

_Eh di maganda!_

_Sus! Lokohin mo lelang mo!_

Napahinga siya ng malalim.

Iyon na naman ang tanong na iyon.

Sabagay, napaka-imposible naman talagang maalala ang isang taong parang nakipag-one night stand lang kasi bigla na lang nawala na parang bula. Kaya hindi na dapat siya umasa na may makukuha siyang rekognisyon mula sa binata.

Nauntag siya ng makarinig ng busina ng kotse mula sa labas ng apartment na tinitirhan nila ng anak.

Sigurado siya na si Jongdae na iyon, ang sabi kasi nito ay susunduin na lang siya nito sa bahay nila para hindi na siya makapag-dahilan pa. 

Tiningnan muna niya ang sarili sa huling pagkakataon saka muling nagpakawala ng malalim na buntung-hininga.

Hindi man siya makilala ni Chanyeol, atleast nais pa rin niyang maging presentable kapag nagkaharap na silang muli ng binata. 

**“Ano ba yan, nag-gown ka pa yata eh.“** angal ni Jongdae sa kaniya ng mababaan niya ito sa sala nila kasama ang personal assistant nitong si Joy.

Inirapan niya lang ito saka binalingan ang anak niya na karga ni Lory ng mga oras na iyon at kasunod niya.

**“Oh kayo ng bahala dito sa bahay ah. Uuwi rin ako ng maaga.“** sabi niya sa babae saka kinarga ang anak at hinalikan.

Kung siya lang ang tatanungin, mas gugustuhin niya lang talagang mamalagi sa bahay nila at alagaan ang anak.

**“Sinama ko si Joy para may makasama si Lory dito. Pa-kiss nga rin sa inaanak ko.“** sabi ng kaibigan niya saka hinalikan sa pisngi ang anak.

Napangiti na lang siya.

**“Sige, panggigilan mo ang anak ko para umiyak at hindi na ako makasama sayo. Pabor sa akin yun.“** saad niya rito.

Awtomatikong binitiwan naman ni Jongdae si Byeol. 

**“Tara na nga! Baka ma-traffic pa tayo.“** yaya nito sa kaniya.

Naghabilin muna siya muli kay Lory saka tuluyan silang umalis ni Jongdae.

Kahit paano ay humupa ang kabang nararamdaman niya kanina habang kasama ang anak.

* * *

**NAKAILANG** buntung-hininga at hingang malalim na ang nagawa ni Baekhyun sa loob ng sasakyan ni Jongdae ngunit hindi pa rin humupa-hupa ang kabang nararamdaman niya ng mga oras na iyon.

Nasa tapat na sila ng bahay ni Mr. Lay Zhang. Kahit nasa labas pa lang siya ng bahay nito ay alam niyang hindi basta-basta get-together lang ang selebrasyon sa loob.

Nagulat siya ng marinig ang boses ng kaibigang si Jongdae, may tumawag kasi rito kung kaya kaya hindi pa sila nakakapasok sa loob.

Lihim naman niyang ipinagpasalamat iyon sapagkat kahit paano ay nais niyang pahupain at pakalmahan ang mabilis at malakas na pagtibok ng kaniyang dibdib ng mga oras na iyon. 

**“Tara na sa loob.“** yaya nito saka binuksan na nito ang pintuan ng driver’s seat, siya naman ay nanginginig ring binuksan ang pinto sa tabi niya.

Muntikan pa siyang matumba pagkalabas dahil maging ang kaniyang mga tuhod ay nanginginig na rin sa sobrang nerbiyos.

Huminga muna siya ng malalim saka sinundan ang kaibigang nauna ng pumasok sa loob.

_Kaya mo to, Baekhyun. Relax!_

Pagkapasok nila ay sumalubong sa kanila ang masayang tugtugan sa malawak na hardin sa bahay nila Lay.

Nagkalat ang mga naka-unipormeng waiters, nakita niya rin ang mga nakabantay na waitresses at ilang mga waiters sa may buffet area kung saan nakahilera roon ang iba’t ibang masasarap na pagkain.

Bumaha rin ng ilang mga inumin sa paligid at mga taong unang tingin pa lang ay masasabi mong may sinasabi sa lipunan.

Mas lalo tuloy siyang kinabahan sa nakikita. Pakiramdam niya lalong sumisikip ang mundo nila ni Chanyeol sa pagdaan ng mga minuto.

Bihira lang kasi siyang makasama sa mga ganoong pagdiriwang, mostly kapag nasasama lang siya ni Jongdae. Hindi naman kasi siya sanay makipag-sosyalan.

**“Ayun si Lay!“** sabi ni Jongdae sa kaniya kaya napasunod na lang siya sa gawi nito.

Nakita niyang kausap nito ang modelo at artistang si Sehun Oh habang may hawak na brandy sa kaliwang kamay nito. Napasunod na lang siya sa kaibigan ng hilahin siya nito papunta sa kinaroroonan ng lalaki. 

**“Sir Lay!“** untag na bati Jongdae dito kung kaya napatingin sa gawi nila ang lalaki.

**“Oh, Dae! Buti at nakarating ka.“** masayang sabi nito sa kanila saka ito bumeso. 

**“Ikaw pa ba? Malakas kayo sa akin eh.“** birong sagot ni Jongdae dito na ikinatawa ng lalaki. 

Bigla namang bumaling ang lalaki sa gawi niya saka siya nginitian. 

**“And who’s this beautiful man beside you?“** nakangiting tanong nito sa kaibigan ngunit nananatiling sa kaniya nakatingin.

Kilala niya ito sa pangalan ngunit ngayon lamang niya ito personal na nakilala. Ang mas kilala niya ay ang mga kapatid nito na mga direktor din, si Direk Minseok at Direk Jongin. 

**“Ah, yeah..of course, this is Baekhyun, my bestfriend and also isa siya sa magiging make-up artist natin sa set, Sir."**

Napatango-tango naman ang lalaki. 

**“Hi, Baekhyun! How are you?“** nakangiting bati nito sa kaniya.

Ngumiti siya rito. **“Mabuti naman po, Sir. Nice to meet you and happy birthday rin po.“** magalang na sagot niya rito.

**“Thank you, baekhyun.“** nakangiting saad nito.

Bakas ang kabaitan sa mukha nito, sabagay, marami rin naman siyang nabalitaan na mabait talaga ang lalaki, wala nga lang talagang pagkakataon na makatrabaho ito noon. Marunong raw itong makisama kahit sa mga ordinaryong staff lang.

**“Enjoy the party, the both of you. Maraming pagkain, kumain kayo ng kumain ha?“** saad nito sa kanila ng kaibigan na tinawanan lang nila.

Magsasalita sana si Jongdae ng bigla na lang may nagsalita sa kanilang likuran.

**“Mukhang nagkakasiyahan na kayo rito ah! Late na ba ako?!“** saad ng bagong dating.

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pamamanhid ng buong katawan niya ng marinig ang pamilyar na tinig na iyon. 

_Shit! He's here..._

x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪️i hope you like it :) kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3 thank you! Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪️may nakapagsabi sa akin na mejo boring daw ang narration huhu..ganito talaga ako magsulat, gusto ko kasing ma-imagine ninyo yung naiimagine ko habang sinusulat ko to.
> 
> ▪️don't worry open ako sa honest feedback ok? wag kayong mahihiyang magsabi ng violent reaction ninyo XD

▪️

 **TILA** nag-freeze ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Baekhyun ng biglang may nagsalita sa likuran nila.

Ganoon na lang ang kabang dumagundong sa dibdib niya ng marinig ang pamilyar na tinig na iyon.

Dumaan man ang taon magmula ng una silang nagkakilala at nag-krus ng landas ngunit hindi pa rin nagbabago ang kabang nararamdaman niya sa tuwing naririnig niya ang boses nito.

Ngunit ng mga sandaling iyon ay parang nais na niyang bumuka ang lupa ng oras na iyon at kainin siya upang hindi na sila magkaharap pa ng binata.

 **“Chanyeol!“** narinig niyang excited na bati ni Jongdae sa binatang alam niyang nasa likod niya lang.

Animo’y parang may bombang sumabog sa harapan niya ng kumpirmahin ni Jongdae ang hinala sa pagbanggit nito ng pangalan ng lalaki.

 **“Hi, Dae! Nice to see you here.“** bati nito sa kaibigan niya.

Pakiramdam niya naging estatwa siya sa pagkakatayo roon dahil hindi niya magawang kumilos.

 **“It was nice seeing you again.“** bati ng kaibigan dito pagkuwa’y binati rin nito si Lay na may kaarawan ngayon.

 **“And who’s this beautiful man beside you? Bakit hindi mo man lang pinapakilala sa akin?“** saad ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

Napakagat-labi siya.

Akala niya hindi na siya mapapansin nito dahil nasa sulok na siya at bahagyang nakatalikod.

 **“Oh, this is Baekhyun, Jongdae's friend.“** narinig niyang pakilala ni Lay sa kaniya. 

Pakiramdam niya tuyung-tuyo ang lalamunan niya ng mga oras na iyon.

Dahil dito kung kaya wala siyang nagawa kung hindi humarap sa binata.

 **“H-Hi.“** kinakabahang saad niya rito ng tuluyan na siyang nakaharap sa binata. 

Kaagad niyang nakita gulat sa mga mata nito ng makita siya ngunit napalitan rin ng kislap sa mga mata nito. Hindi niya alam kung imahinasyon niya lang ang tila pangungulila at pagkasabik sa mga tingin nito sa kaniya kanina.

Ngunit dagli ring nawala iyon at napalitan ng isang Chanyeol Park na puno ng awtoridad at tiwala sa sarili.

Sabagay, medyo dim ang ilaw roon, saka masyado lang siguro siyang kinakabahan sa muli nilang paghaharap ng binata kung kaya napa-paranoid na siya at kung anu-ano na ang nakikita niya ng sandaling iyon.

 **“Hi...“** putol na saad nito na tila hindi nito narinig ang pangalan niya kanina. 

**“B-baekhyun, Sir.“** ulit na pakilala niya sa sarili.

 **“Ah, Baekhyun..you seems familiar, have we met before?"** saad nito na may nakakalokong ngiti sa mga labi nito.

Napakagat-labi siya. **"I-i don't think so.."**

Napatango-tango naman si Chanyeol. **"Sabagay, bakit nga naman siya magpapakita pa sa akin eh iniwan niya nga ako."** biglang sabi nito. 

Napatiim-bagang siya.

Alam niyang pinapasaringan siya ng binata. Narinig niyang sinabayan rin ng tawa ng mga kasama nila ang sinabi ng binata sa paga-akalang biro lang nito iyon. 

Ngunit para sa kaniya, parang gusto na lang niyang mawala na parang bula sa harapan nito. Hindi na niya kaya pang matagalan ang klase ng mga ngiti nito sa kaniya na tila sinusuri pati ang kaloob-looban ng pagkatao niya.

_So nakilala pa pala niya ako..._

Hindi niya alam kung matutuwa o hindi dahil sa naging reaksyon ni Chanyeol sa muli nilang pagkikita. Ngunit lamang pa rin roon ang tuwa sa kaalamang nakilala siya ng binata at kahit lumipas pa ang taon. 

**“I‘m just joking, Baekhyun ha? Anyway, it’s nice to meet you...finally"** nakangiting saad nito na bahagya pang hininaan ang huling salita at pinagkadiinan pa ang pagbanggit ng pangalan niya saka nilahad ang kamay.

Nanginginig man ay kinakabahang tinanggap niya ang pakikipag-kamay ng binata sa pangambang mapansin ng mga kasama nila ang tensyon ng mga oras na iyon.

Napasinghap siya ng maramdaman ang tila kuryente ng magdaop ang kanilang mga palad.

Naramdaman pa niya na marahang pinisil ng binata ang kamay niya.

Kaagad naman niyang binawi ang kamay mula rito na ikinangiti lang nito.

Alam niyang sinasadya nito iyon.

Pasalamat na lang siya dahil hindi man lang napapansin ng mga tao sa paligid nila ang tensyong namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa.

 **“N-Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Park.“** nanginginig man ay pinatatapang pa rin niya ang sarili. 

Mas lalong naging nakakaloko ang ngiti nito sa sinabi niya na parang may naalala. 

**"Mr Park? Like Mr. Chan and Baekhyun Park?"** nakakalokong bulong nito sa kaniya. 

Tiningnan nya ito ng matalim na tingin na lalong ikinalawak ng ngiti nito. Sigurado siyang enjoy na enjoy ito habang pinaglalaruan siya at nakikita ang discomfort niya ng oras na iyon. 

Kung nakamamatay lang ang mga tingin niya sa binata ng mga oras na iyon ay kanina pa ito bumulagta ngunit mukhang walang epekto iyon sa lalaki. Sigurado siyang pinapaalala nito sa kaniya ang nangyari sa pagitan nila noon.

 **“Baekhyun will be one of the make-up artists sa set kaya magiging magkatrabaho kayo.“** untag na singit ni Jongdae na di man lang nakahalata sa nangyayari sa kanilang dalawa. 

Bahagya pa siyang nagulat ng biglang marinig ang boses ng kaibigan. Pakiramdam kasi niya silang dalawa na lang ni Chanyeol ang tao roon ng mga oras na iyon.

Tiningnan siya muli ng binata.

Iyon na naman ang kabang bigla-biglang dumaragundong sa dibdib niya sa tuwing nagtatama ang kanilang mga mata.

 **“Really? That’s nice.“** nakangiting saad nito na nakatingin pa rin sa kaniya.

Ngunit parang gusto niyang matakot at mas lalong kabahan sa klase ng mga tingin nito sa kaniya ngayon.

Lihim niyang ipinilig ang ulo at mariing pumikit.

Hindi naman siguro nito ilalagay ang sarili sa bingit ng alanganing sitwasyon sa harap ng maraming tao para lang sa katulad niya.

Ipinagpasalamat na lamang niya na dumating na rin ang iba reporters at nabaling na ang atensyon roon ng binata kung kaya kahit paano ay naputol ang nakakatensyong sandaling iyon.

Siya naman ay inabala na lang ang sarili sa pagkain. Nagyaya na rin kasing kumain ang kaibigan niyang si Jongdae.

Sakto rin namang dumating na rin ang ilan sa mga artistang kasama sa pelikula.

Ngunit sa tuwina ay hindi niya rin mapigilang hindi tingnan ang binata sa direksyon nito.

Lihim siyang napapalunok kapag nahuhuli niya ring nakatingin sa kaniya ang binata at animo’y pinagmamasdan at pinaga-aaralan ang lahat ng kaniyang kilos.

Lihim niyang pinagdarasal na sana ay maagang matapos ang selebrasyon o di kaya ay magyaya ng umuwi si Jongdae, ngunit sa tinigin niya ay imposibleng mangyari alin man sa dalawa kung kaya nagkasya na lang siya na ibaling sa iba ang ang atensyon at pilit na inaalis sa sistema ang nakakailang na mga tingin ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

* * *

**ANG BUONG** akala ni Baekhyun makakaalis na siya sa anino ni Chanyeol. Akala niya makakalimutan na siya ng binata dahil sa dami ng mga taong nais na kumuha ng atensiyon nito. 

Ngunit mukhang nagkakamali siya.

Dahil ng saktong siya na lang ang nakaupo sa lamesa nila at iniwan siya pansamantala ni Jongdae upang kausapin ang isang producer ay bigla na lang lumitaw sa kung saan si Chanyeol habang may hawak na isang baso ng alak.

Kung hindi niya lang napigilan ang sarili ay baka natulala siya sa harapan nito dahil sa ganda ng pagkakangiti nito.

 **"Do you want to dance?"** untag nito sa kaniya at umupo pa ito sa silyang nasa harapan niya kaya mas lalong nagulo ang sistema niya sa presensiya nito.

Mariing na iling ang sagot niya rito. **"Hindi. O-okay lang ako."**

Napatango-tango ito. **"Kanina ka pa kasi nakatingin sa dance floor. C'mon, let's dance."** yaya nito sa kaniya.

 **"Ayos lang ako. Don't mind me."** mariin niyang tanggi dito. Hanggat maaari ay ayaw niyang mapalapit dito dahil mas lalong nagkakagulo ang sistema niya. 

**"Are you sure? I'm not going to ask you again."** saad nito habang diretsong nakatingin sa mga mata niya.

 **"Y-Yes...I'm s-sure."** kinakabahang sagot niya rito at matapang na sinalubong ang mga mata nito. Ngunit sa huli, siya rin ang unang nagbawi ng tingin at hindi nakatagal.

Pakiramdam kasi niya nanghihina siya sa mga titig nito. Pakiramdam niya kaya nitong basahin ang nasa isip niya ng mga oras na iyon dahil sa tiim ng mga tingin nito sa kaniya.

Nakita niyang napatiim-bagang ito sa sagot niya. **"Why don't you like to dance with me? Natatakot ka ba sa akin, Baekhyun?"**

Tumawa siya ng pagak.

Ngunit mukhang mas papasang ninenerbiyos ang tawa niya. **"Bakit naman ako matatakot sayo, Chanyeol?"** ganting tanong niya at pilit na pinapatapang ang tinig niya.

Nagkibit-balikat lang ito. **"Kaya nga tinatanong kita eh.**

**"No."**

**"Good. Dance with me then."** saad nito sa kaniya at nilahad pa ang kamay sa harapan niya.

Napatingin siya sa kamay nito pagkuway sa binata.

Napahinga siya ng maluwag.

Pinakapigil-pigil niya ang sariling tuluyang matukso sa alok nito.

_Hindi, Baekhyun! Magtigil ka!_

 **"Ayoko."** mahina ngunit mariing sagot niya rito.

Ayaw niyang malaman nito na nanghihina siya sa tuwing naglalapat ang mga balat nila.

**"Bakit? Dahil natatakot ka sa akin?"**

Pinukol niya ito ng matalim na tingin. Pinaglalaruan ba siya nito?

 **"Hindi ako natatakot sayo."** mariin ngunit kulang sa lakas na saad niya rito.

**"That's good! Let's dance. Kapag hindi mo ko pinagbigyan hindi mo maiaalis sa akin ang ideyang takot ka sa akin."**

**"Bakit naman ako matatakot sayo, Chanyeol? Walang dahilan para matakot sayo."**

Nakita niyang nagkibit-balikat lang ang binata saka muling nagsalita.

 **"I don't know. Siguro kasi umalis ka noon ng hindi nagpapa--"** hindi na nito natapos ang iba pang sasabihin ng mabilis siyang tumayo upang pigilan at takpan ang bibig nito ng kamay niya.

Awtomatikong napatingin siya sa paligid sa pangambang baka may nakarinig at nakapansin sa kanila. Good thing at mukhang abala ang mga ito sa pagsasaya. 

Nagpakawala siya ng malalim na hininga.

Napatingin siya sa binata.

Awtomatikong naalis niya ang kamay sa bibig nito. Sumilay roon ang nakakaloko ngunit nakakahalinang ngiti nito. Bigla tuloy niyang pinagsisihan ang ginawa. Naging aware na kasi siya sa itsura nila. Ilang pulgada na lang ang layo ng mga mukha nila ni Chanyeol. Naamoy na niya ang hininga nitong pinaghalong alak at mint.

 **"I got you."** bulong nito sa kaniya.

Animo'y nanayo lahat ng buhok sa katawan niya ng maramdaman niya ang init ng hininga nito sa tenga niya.

Napalibot siya ng tingin.

Hindi niya namalayang bahagya na silang nasa gitna at kasama ng ilang mga sumasayaw.

Naramdaman rin niya ang paghapit ng braso ni Chanyeol sa beywang niya kung kaya mas lalo pa silang nagkalapit ng binata.

Napabuntung-hininga na lang siya.

Mukhang wala itong planong pakawalan siya ng oras na iyon dahil naramdaman niyang mas lalong humigpit ang hawak nito sa beywang niya.

**"C-chan--"**

**"C'mon, Baek..sasayaw lang tayo."** saad nito sa kaniya.

Nanahimik na lang siya.

Wala sa loob na napakapit na lang tuloy siya sa braso nito. Pakiramdam niya anumang oras ay matutumba siya dahil nagsisimula ng manghina at manginig ang tuhod niya. Hindi na rin siya nagsalita pang muli ng magsimula na silang gumalaw.

Pasimple niyang hinilig ang ulo sa dibdib ni Chanyeol at pumikit. Rinig na rinig niya ang tibok ng puso nito. Sana lang ay siya ang dahilan ng bawat tibok niyon.

Napangiti siya.

Kay sarap sa pakiramdam na kulong siya sa mga bisig ni Chanyeol. Pakiramdam niya walang iba at sinumang makakapanakit sa kaniya ng mga oras na iyon. Kung sana lang ay huminto ang oras at habambuhay na lang sila sa ganoong posisyon.

Hindi niya kailanman naisip na darating pa ang araw na ito para sa kaniya, para sa kanila ng binata. Matapos ng gabing may nangyari sa kanila at umalis siya ng walang paalam, tinanggap na niyang maaaring hindi na muling dumating ang pagkakataon na ito sa kaniya. Ngunit heto siya, kasama si Chanyeol at kasayaw.

Kahit gustung-gusto na niyang sabihin rito na nagbunga ang namagitan sa kanila ay pinakapigil-pigil niya ang sarili. Alam niyang hindi pa ito ang tamang panahon para malaman nito ang sikreto niya.

Nararamdaman rin niyang maraming nais na itanong si Chanyeol ngunit katulad niya mukhang ayaw rin nitong putulin ang sandaling iyon. Ang mga sandali kung saan silang dalawa lang at ang tibok lang ng mga puso nila ang ang nagkakaintindihan.

**"Baek--"**

**"Chanyeol!"**

Nauntag silang pareho ng makarinig ng tinig na bumasag at pumutol sa magandang sandaling iyon.

Nalingunan nilang pareho ang isang maganda at tila modelong nakatayo di kalayuan sa kanila, si Jinah Im. Nalaman niyang kasama rin ang babae sa pelikulang gagawin ni Chanyeol at ito ang magiging kapareha ng binata. 

**"Jinah."** sambit ni Chanyeol sa pangalan nito.

Dagli itong lumapit at kumapit sa braso ng binata.

Umiwas siya ng tingin at bahagyang lumayo sa binata. Pakiramdam niya bigla siyang na-itsapwera ng dumating ang babae.

Napayuko na lang siya.

 **"M-mauna na ako."** mahinang sabi niya sa binata.

**"Teka lang--"**

**"Let him, Chanyeol. Na-late lang ako ng konti nakipagsayaw ka na agad sa iba.. Sabagay hindi ko naman masisisi ang iba dyan na magkandarapa sayo."** sunud-sunod na saad nito at tiningnan siya mula ulo hanggang paa. 

**"Jinah!"**

**"C'mon! May magi-interview sa atin. Pinapatawag na tayo."** saad nito sa binata.

Hindi na niya narinig ang sagot ni Chanyeol. Mas mabuti, baka kasi mas lalo pa siyang masaktan sa magiging sagot nito na isa talaga siya sa mga nagkakandarapa dito.

Parang may tumusok sa dibdib niya sa naisip.

Mapait siyang napangiti.

Sabi na nga ba niya eh, imposible talaga ang naisip niya na maaaring magkaroon ng unawaan sa kanila ni Chanyeol.

_Gumising ka na sa kahibangan mo, Baekhyun!_

Nakasalubong niya si Jongdae. **"Uwi na tayo."** untag niya rito.

**"Ha? P-pero..."**

**"Kung gusto mo maiwan ka na rito, magta-taxi na lang ako. Okay lang. Baka kasi hinahanap na ako ni Byeol eh."** pagdadahilan niya rito.

 **"H-ha? T-teka, s-sige.. Ahh, wait mo ko sa kotse, magpapaalam lang ako."** sabi nito. Tumango lang siya at dali-dali ng umalis at lumabas ng bulwagan.

Nakasalubong pa niya si Chanyeol na may kausap na reporter ngunit ramdam niyang sinundan siya nito ng tingin pagkalabas ng bulwagan. 

Nakahinga lang siya ng maluwag ng tuluyan na siyang nakalabas sa lugar na iyon.

x


	11. Chapter 11

**‼️ CONFRONTATION ‼️**

▪️

**“CUT! GOOD TAKE!“**

Nauntag siya ng marinig ang co-director ni Jongdae na si Jongin. 

**“Alright! Second scene na tayo, make-up please.“** sunod na sabi ni Jongdae kung kaya dali-dali siyang pumunta sa kinaroroonan ng mga artistang kinukunan ng eksena.

Lalapitan na lang sana niya si Sehun upang i-retouch ang make-up nito ng maunahan siya ni Yeri, ang kasama niyang make-up artist roon.

“ **Ako na dito, Baek. Ikaw na lang kay Chanyeol.“** sabi nito sa kaniya habang pinupunasan nito ang pawis ni Sehun sa noo. 

Bigla naman siyang kinabahan sa sinabi nito. **“H-Ha?“**

 **“Sige na, baka naghihintay na iyon sa sasakyan niya.“** saad pa nitong muli sa kaniya.

On cue, bigla namang nagtawag ng make-up ang binata kung kaya wala siyang nagawa kung hindi ang sumunod rito.

Ilang araw na magmula ng magsimula ang shooting nila at ang naging unang engkwentro nila ng binata noong kaarawan ni Lay Zhang.

Simula noon ay hindi na ulit ito lumapit sa kaniya, o sadyang pinakaiwas-iwasan niya talaga ang mapag-solo sila ulit ng lalaki.

Hanggat maaari kasi ay gusto na niyang tuluyang iwasan ang binata dahil ayaw na niyang maramdaman muli ang pamilyar na kirot katulad ng naging engkwentro nila ni Jinah noong nakaraan. 

Madalas ay ibang mga artista ang inaayusan niya, magkaroon man ng pagkakataon na maayusan niya si Chanyeol ay nasa labas ito at wala sa sasakyan nito saka mabilisan lang. Ngunit ngayon ay mukhang hindi na siya makakaligtas pa rito.

Kinakabahan man ngunit buo ang loob na tinungo niya ang van na pagmamay-ari nito. Dito madalas na nagpapahinga ang binata sa tuwing wala o tapos na ang eksena nito at naghihintay muli ng susunod na scene nito.

Kiming kumatok siya sa labas ng van. Muntikan pa siyang mapaatras ng bumukas ang pinto at bumungad sa kaniya ang nakakunot ngunit gwapong mukha ng binata. Mabilis rin namang nawala ang gitla sa noo nito ng makita siya ngunit mabilis ring nawala iyon at mas lalong dumilim ang ekspresyon ng mukha ng binata.

 **“Close that damn door!“** inis na saad nito saka sumandal sa upuan at pumikit. Siya naman ay pumasok na sa loob at kaagad na sinarado ang pinto sa pangambang maibuntong nito sa kaniya ang inis.

 _“Ano’ng problema nito? Wala naman akong ginagawa?“_ kunut-noong tanong niya sarili.

Mabilis nyang binuksan ang dalang make-up at sinimulan ng punasan ang butil na pawis sa noo nito.

Kapag mga ganitong pagkakataong kay lapit niya sa binata ay hindi niya pa rin maiwasang hindi pangatugan ng tuhod. Malaya kasi niyang nakikita at napagmamasdan ang dahilan kung bakit marami ang nahuhumaling rito. At kung bakit isa rin sya sa mga nahumaling rito roon.

_Hmm, noon lang ba Baekhyun?_

Mariing napapikit at ipinilig niya ang ulo.

Lalagyan na lamang niya sana ng foundation ang binata ng magulat siya ng biglang dumilat ito at pinigilan ang kaniyang kamay.

Lihim siyang napalunok ng magtama muli ang kanilang mga mata. Iyon na naman ang tila mga kabayong nag-uunahan sa dibdib niya habang kay lapit ng mga mukha nila sa isa’t isa.

**"C-Chan--"**

**"Iniiwasan mo ba ako, Baekhyun?"** matiim ang tinging tanong nito sa kaniya. 

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya sa gulat dahil sa pagdilat at paghawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya. 

**"C-chanyeol..hin--"**

**"Don't you dare deny it."** putol nito sa sasabihin pa sana niya.

Napahinga siya ng maluwag.

_So, hindi naman pala ito manhid kung ganoon._

**"Wala naman kasi akong maisip na dahilan para mapalapit ako sa iyo, Chanyeol."**

Hindi niya alam kung imahinasyon niya lang ang tila sakit at lungkot na bumalatay sa mga mata nito na dagli ring nawala.

 **"Hindi pa ba sapat yung nangyari sa atin noon? Saka bakit ka umalis noon? Bakit hindi ka man lang nagpaalam ha? Diba sabi ko sayo mag-uusap tayo?“** may panguusig na tanong nito sa kaniya.

Napalunok siya habang nakatingin sa binata. Siya naman ang nasukol nito. **“C-Chanyeol..“** Napayuko siya. **“S-Sa tingin ko..h-hindi ito ang tamang lugar para pag-usapan natin—“**

**“Damn it! Pag-uusapan natin ito kung kailan at saan ko gusto!“**

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya ng bahagyang tumaas at dumiin ang boses nito.

 **“Ganyan ka ba talaga, Baekhyun? Ha?“** kasabay na tanong nitong muli sa kaniya.

Bumukas ang kirot sa dibdib niya ng makita ang ekspresyon ni Chanyeol.

Alam niya na kung sakaling magkikita man silang muli ng binata at makikilala siya nito, iyon ang isa sa mga itatanong nito sa kaniya.

Ngunit kahit matagal na niyang pinaghandaan ang pagkakataong iyon ay mahirap pa rin pala talaga kapag naroon ka na mismo sa ganoong sitwasyon.

Lalo pa at nakikita niya ang nang-uusig na tingin ng binata sa kaniya.

**“Alam mong ikaw ang una—“**

Inis na napahilamos ng mukha si Chanyeol. **“Ayun na nga eh. Alam kong ako ang una pero bakit parang wala lang sayo? Bakit parang bula ka na lang na nawala noon? Ni hindi ka man lang nagpaalam o nagbigay man lang ng address.“**

Napahikbi siya. **“Para saan pa? Alam ko namang—“**

Ngunit hindi na niya natapos ang iba pang sasabihin ng bigla na lang syang hilahin ng binata at ihiga sa kinauupuan nito.

Nahigit niya ang kaniyang paghinga ng mapailalim siya kay Chanyeol at ilang pulgada na lang ang layo nila sa isa’t isa. Idagdag pa ang tiim na titig ni Chanyeol sa kaniya kung kaya ramdam niya ang panghihina ng mga tuhod niya kahit pa nakahiga siya.

 **“C-Chanyeol..“** mahinang usal niya sa pangalan ng binata.

Nakita niyang parang kidlat lang sa bilis na mapalitan ng pagsuyo ang matatalim na tingin nito sa kaniya.

 **“God, I missed you..I missed you so much.“** anas nito saka walang sabi-sabing inangkin nito ang kaniyang mga labi.

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya.

Napahawak siya sa magkabilang balikat nito sa nais na itulak ang binata ngunit animo’y bakal ang katawan nito. Para itong sabik na sabik sa tubig pagkatapos maglibot sa disyerto.

Hanggang ang marahas na halik nito ay unti-unting bumagal at naging masuyo. Katulad ng mga halik nito sa kaniya noong gabing iyon. Awtomatikong napapikit na lang siya.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano pero namalayan na lang niyang nakakapit na siya sa batok nito upang mas lalong mapailalim ang halik na pinagsasaluhan nila ng mga oras na iyon.

Ramdam niya ang pananabik sa bawat halik nito kung kaya hindi na rin niya mapigilan at tuluyan ng tumiwalag ang kaniyang dipensa at buong pusong ginantihan rin ng buong pananabik ang halik na iyon.

Kapwa nila habol ang hininga ng bawat isa ng maghiwalay sila nito. Nahiya siyang bigla ng tingnan siya ng diretso ni Chanyeol.

Hindi niya alam kung imahinasyon niya lang ang nakikita niyang masuyo at puno ng pagmamahal na mga tingin na nakikita niya sa mga mata nito.

_No, imposibleng mahalin siya ng katulad nito._

**"Tell me, bakit ka umalis ng gabing iyon, Baekhyun?"** ulit na tanong nito sa kaniya ngunit ngayon nga ay puno ng pagsuyo ang mga tingin nito sa kaniya.

Bigla siyang nalito.

Hindi pa siya handa sa ganitong sitwasyon. At mas lalong hindi pa siya handa na sabihin rito ang sikreto niya.

**"D-Dahil iyon ang alam kong tamang gawin, Chanyeol. H-hindi ka basta-bastang tao lang..p-paano na lang kung..k-kung may makakita or may makakilala sayo noon? Ano na lang sasabihin nila sayo? Na pumapatol ka sa katulad ko? Ayaw ko--"**

**"Bullshit! Wala akong pakialam sa sasabihin nila o ng mga tao--!"**

**"Chanyeol.."** nagulat siya dahil sa pagmumura nito lalo na ang frustration na nakikita niya sa mukha nito.

 **"I was searching for you. Hinanap kita pagkatapos ng gabing iyon, Baekhyun!"** pagtatapat nito sa kaniya.

Natutop niya ang bibig sa gulat. **"H-Ha?"**

Nakita niyang napasabunot ang binata sa buhok nito dahil sa frustration na nararamdaman ng mga oras na iyon.

**"Hinanap kita, damn it!"**

**"T-totoo?”** hindi makapaniwalang saad niya rito. Hindi niya malaman kung anong dapat niyang maramdaman ng mga oras na iyon.

Ngunit mas lamang ang saya sapagkat hinanap siya ng lalaki ng umalis siya ng oras na iyon.

Bubuka pa sana ang bibig ni Chanyeol upang magsalita ng parehas silang nagulat dahil sa katok mula sa labas.

 **"Sir Chanyeol, pinapatawag na po kayo ni Direk. Kayo na raw po ang susunod na kukunan ng eksena."** sabi ng staff mula sa labas ng van.

 **"Uhm, sige..susunod na ako kamo. Salamat."** sagot ni Chanyeol na hindi man lang nag-abalang buksan ang pinto.

Nananatili lang itong nakatingin sa kaniya na tila ba takot na takot itong mawala na naman siya sa paningin nito.

Naramdaman nilang lumayo na ang mga yabag. Ilang sandali rin silang nagkatinginan.

 **"Lumabas ka na. Baka hinihintay ka na nila."** basag ni Baekhyun sa katahimikan.

**"Pero nag-uusap pa tayo."**

**"Chanyeol!"** saway niya dito.

Nakita niyang napa-tiim bagang ang lalaki at itinaas ang dalawang kamay sa paraang sumusuko na.

 **"Alright. Pero mag-uusap pa rin tayo one of these days."** saad nito.

Napakunut-noo siya. **"Para saan pa? Nasabi ko na lahat ng sasabihin ko. Wala na tayong dapat na pag-usa--"**

 **"Mag-uusap pa tayo."** mariin at puno ng awtoridad na sansala nito sa mga sasabihin sana niya. 

Natahimik na lang siya ng makita ang ekspresyon ng binata. Sa asta nito ngayon, hindi talaga ito papayag na hindi sila makapag-usap. Kung anuman ang dahilan nito ay mas lalong nagpapagulo sa utak niya. At pilit na itinatanggi ng puso niya.

_Imposible..._

**"Sige na. Lumabas ka na roon. Baka magtaka sila bakit ang tagal mo."** sabi na lang niya saka binuksan na ang pintuan ng van.

Mauuna na sana siyang bumaba ng pigilan siya ni Chanyeol sa braso.

 **"Ano ba--"** ngunit hindi na niya natapos ang iba pang sasabihin ng kabigin siya nito at bigyan ng matamis, mabilis at nakakapag-panginig-tuhod na halik.

Natuod siya sa pagkakaupo at bago pa siya makahuma ay pinakawalan na ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang mga labi at nauna pang lumabas ng sasakyan.

Ilang segundo rin siyang parang nahipan ng masamang hangin dahil sa pagkabigla. Wala sa loob na nahawakan pa niya ang kaniyang labi.

Awtimatikong napalinga siya sa paligid sa pangambang baka maaaring may makakita sa ginawa ng binata.

Nakahinga lang siya ng maluwag ng makitang abala ang mga tao kung saan may kinukuhaang eksena at wala ring taong nakakalat malapit sa lugar nila. 

Wala sa loob na tiningnan niya ang direksyon kung saan kinukuhanan ng eksena ang ilang mga artista.

Tinambol ang puso niya ng makita si Chanyeol na kay ganda ng ngiti habang nakikinig sa isang staff na nagbi-brief sa susunod na eksena nito. Sakto namang nag-angat ng tingin ang binata at nagtama ang kanilang mga mata.

Nakita niyang mas lalo pang lumawak ang pagkakangiti nito ng makita siya na parang may naalala na kung ano. Hindi pa ito nagkasya at kinindatan pa siya ng binata.

Naramdaman niya ang pamamanhid ng mukha niya sa tindi ng hiya dahil sa ginawa ng binata, lalo pa ng maalala niya ang halik na pinagpsaluhan nila nito kanina lang.

Siya na rin ang unang nagbawi ng tingin dito at tumalikod na upang harapin ang iba pa niyang trabaho. Kailangan niyang iwaglit sa utak ang gwapong ngiti ni Chanyeol kung ayaw niyang pumalpak sa trabaho nya.

At ayaw niyang kunsintihin ang makulit niyang puso na nagsisimula na namang mangarap ng gising dahil sa nga aksyon ng binata.

_Imposibleng mangyari ang iniisip mo, Baekhyun. Imposibleng-imposible!_

x


	12. Chapter 12

▪️

**"MUKHANG ang lalim ng iniisip mo ah."** napabalikwas si Baekhyun ng biglang may nagsalita buhat sa likuran niya habang nag-aayos siya ng mga gamit.

Nalingunan niya si Direk Minseok na kay ganda ng mga ngiti sa labi habang may dala ng bulaklak. Kilala rin itong magaling na direktor katulad ng kaibigan niya sa edad na trenta anyos.

Ang ring niya nga nag-aral pa ito sa France para maging dalubhasa sa film directoring. Mabait at palabiro ang binata kapag silang dalawa lang ang mag-kasama, kabaligtaran kapag isa na itong direktor sa likod ng camera.

 **"Ah, Direk Min..kayo po pala!"** gulat na untag niya rito.

Lumapit ito sa kaniya at inabot ang bulaklak.

Napangiti siya ng tanggapin iyon at ilapag sa lamesa niya.

**"Pino-po mo na naman ako."**

Napangiti siya rito. **"Hindi lang sanay. Kamusta na?"**

 **"Okay naman. Kararating ko lang galing California. Katatapos lang ng movie na ginagawa ko eh."** pagbabalita nito sa kaniya.

**"Ganoon ba? Kaya pala hindi ka namin nakita ni Jongdae sa party ng kapatid mo. Ano nga palang ginagawa mo rito?"**

Napangiti ito dahil sa tanong niya. **"Wala lang…bumibisita."** makahulugang ngiti nito sa kaniya.

Napalakas ang tawa niya ng maintindihan ang ibig nitong sabihin. Nahiya pa siya ng makakuha siya ng atensiyon sa ilang mga staff na naroon. Mabuti na lang at malayo sila sa kinukunang eksena.

Sakto namang padaan sa direksyon nila si Chanyeol, nakita niya kung paano ito tiim na tumingin sa direktor at sa kaniya. Lalo na ng tapunan nito ng masamang tingin ang bulaklak na dala ng binata.

Napalunok na lang siya at iniwas ang tingin sa binata.

_Ano bang problema nito?_

**"Sa tingin mo ba magiging masaya si Jongdae sa akin?"** untag na tanong ni Minseok sa kaniya kung kaya nagbalik rito ang atensyon niya.

Bigla siyang napangiti. **"Si Jongdae lang ang makakasagot sa tanong mo, Direk."** matapat na sagot niya rito.

Lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat, may lihim na pagtangi ito sa kaibigan niya. Matagal ng magkakilala ang mga ito, college pa lang. At para sa kaibigan niya ang bulaklak na dala nito.

**"Sa tingin mo ano pa bang dapat kong gawin para mapansin ako ng kaibigan mo?"**

Napangiti siya.

Kung siya ang tatanungin, wala namang problema rito. Mabait ang binata at responsable, idagdag pa na magandang lalaki rin ito. Kung iba-iba lang ang sitwasyon, magugustuhan rin niya ang binata dahil sa magandang katangian nito.

_Kaso mas naunahan siya ni Chanyeol sa puso mo, ganoon?_

Napahinga siya ng malalim. 

Bubuka pa sana ang bibig niya para sumagot ng marinig niya ang sigaw ni Chanyeol. 

**"Make-up!"**

**"Oh, tawag ka na ng trabaho mo."** sabi ni Minseok sa kaniya.

Nahiya tuloy siya rito.

 **"Naku, pasensiya na direk ha? Saglit lang."** paalam niya rito at kinuha na ang kaniyang make-up kit.

 **"Okay lang, ano ka ba? Ako nga itong nang-iistorbo eh."** nahihiyang saad nito.

**"Ano ka ba, hindi no! Maya-maya, break na rin ni Jongdae, hintayin mo na lang ha?"**

**"Sige sige."** nakangiting sagot nito sa kaniya.

Nagmamadaling pumunta na siya sa kinaroroonan ni Chanyeol ng marinig niyang nagtawag muli ito ng make-up artist.

Napahinga siya ng malalim.

_Bakit ba madaling-madali ito ngayon?_

**“Ang tagal mo naman!"** angal nito sa kaniya ng makapasok na siya sa loob ng sasakyan nito.

Napansin niya kaagad ang tila inukit na pagkakakunut ng noo nito ngunit hindi na lang niya iyon pinansin.

 **"Inayos ko pa ang mga gamit ko."** dahilan niya rito.

**"Inayos..o baka naman nakikipag-harutan ka lang."**

**"Hindi ako nakikipag-harutan!"**

**"Kaya pala may pabulak-bulaklak pa!"** padaskol na saad nito sa kaniya.

Kung hindi niya lang napigil ang sarili ay baka natawa na siya ng malakas dahil sa inaasal nito ngayon.

 **"Aayusan na kita."** saad nito saka iniumang na lang niya ang sponge ng foundation.

 **"Hindi ako magpapa-ayos."** sabi nito sa kaniya at tinitigan siya ng matiim.

Napakunut-noo siya. Hindi niya maintindihan ang nais nitong sabihin.

 **"Gusto lang kitang makita."** sagot nito sa tanong sa isip niya.

Literal na nalaglag ang panga niya.

Parang gusto yata niyang mahilo at mawalan ng ulirat sa pinagsasabi nito ngayon. Mabuti na lang at pinatawag itong muli ni Jongdae para konsultahin sa isang eksena nito. Hindi rin kasi niya alam kung paano magre-react dito.

Napahinga siya ng malalim saka napapikit ng mariin.

_Hay naku, Chanyeol! Lalong nakukurta ang utak ko sayo!_

* * *

**“JEROME tikman mo to masarap.”** masiglang sabi ni Jinah kay Chanyeol at iniumang ang kapiraso ng inihaw na sugpo sa binata.

Napatingin muna ang binata sa kanila bago nahihiyang tinanggap ang pagkaing bigay ng dalaga. Nagsimula naman ang kantiyawan sa lamesa dahil tinutukso ang dalawang artista. 

Lihim na napairap siya habang pinapanood ang dalawa na halos langgamin na sa sobrang ka-sweet-an. Nang matapos ang huling eksenang kinunan nila kanina ay sabay-sabay na silang kumain ng tanghalian sa mahabang hapag na iyon.

_Ang kupal! Matapos ako nakawan ng halik kanina, ang lakas ng loob makipag-landian sa Jinah na 'to!_

Halos umusok ang bumbunan ni Baek habang tinitingnan ang dalawa sa sobrang inis.

 _Inis o selos?_ tudyo na bulong ng isang bahagi ng utak niya.

 **“Chanyeol tikman mo to oh—arte.”** hindi mapigilan at ginaya pa niya ang ekspresyon at tono ng pagsasalita ni Jinah. 

**“Para kang timang diyan!”** natatawang saad ng katabi niyang si Jongdae at bahagya pa siyang siniko nito.

Nagulat siya dahil hindi niya namalayang naisatinig na pala niya ang nasa isip.

 **“Ang arte eh.”** komento niya sabay irap ulit sa mga ito.

**“Sus! Inggit ka lang kasi may kasubuan si Papa Chanyeol!"**

**“Hmp! Magsama pa sila.”** hindi mapigilang inis na sad niya.

 **“Selos ka lang dahil may ibang kasama ang crush mo!"** tudyo nito sa kanya.

Hanggang ngayon kasi ay hindi na nawala sa isip ng kaibigan niya ang mga panahon patay na patay pa siya ni Chanyeol. 

_Noon lang ba, Baekhyun?_ tanong ng isang bahagi ng utak niya.

 **"Hindi ko na siya crush no!"** tanggi niya sa kabigan.

_Kasi mahal ko siya!_

Natigilan siya ng bigla na lamang sumalit sa kaniyang isip ang katagang iyon.

Mariin niyang ipinilig ang ulo.

_Hayy, gutom ka pa yata Baekhyun eh._

Pinili na lamang niyang umalis sa hapag na iyon para hindi na niya tuluyan pang makita ang eksenang iyon.

Ngunit sa nararamdamang inis ay hindi niya mapigilang hindi mapalakas ang tayo na nakalikha ng ingay na naging dahilan upang magtinginan sa direksyon niya ang mga kasama.

Namumula ang pisnging humingi siya ng paumanhin sa mga ito at nakayukong umalis.

Hindi na tuloy niya nakita ang pagsunod ng tingin ni Chanyeol sa kaniya at ang makahulugang ngiti nito.

x


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪️gusto ko ng tapusin to ngayon kasi nararamdaman ko namang sinasapian ako ng katamaran T_T  
> ▪️ang mga ss na eksena ay walang proofread ha? patawarin ako sa mga pagkakamali kung meron man :) Enjoy!

▪️

**BUHAT** sa di kalayuan ay tanaw na tanaw ni Chanyeol na tumayo na si Baekhyun sa gitna ng tila seryoso at masayang pagkekwentuhan nito at ni Minseok.

Naulinigan niyang nagpupumilit pang ihatid ito ng binata ngunit hindi na pumayag si Baekhyun. Nakita niyang hinawakan pa ng binata ang kamay nito at nagpasalamat kay Baekhyun. 

Napatiim-bagang siya ng makita niyang gumanti ng ngiti si Baekhyun dito.

Ramdam niya ang pagrerebelde at pag-ahon ng pagtutol sa dibdib niya ng mga oras na iyon.

_Damn! Bakit ba ako apektado sa sweetness nila ni Minseok? Shit! Ano bang nangyayari sa akin?_

Inis at buong lakas na binato niya ang wala ng laman na beer-in-can sa buhanginan.

Kanina pa siya naroroon at tila tangang lihim na nagmamasid sa dalawa. Kanina pa rin nagkukutkot ang kalooban niya habang pinapanood niya ang mga ito.

_Pero kung hindi pa ako kikilos ngayon, paano kung tuluyan na siyang mahulog kay Minseok? Afterall, Minseok is a good catch. Hindi imposibleng mangyari iyon._

Kuyom ang kamao na dinampot niya ang isang can beer ang binata saka uminom.

Determinadong tumayo siya at sinundan ang binatang sigurado siyang pupunta na sa hotel room nito para magpahinga.

Bukas na ang huling taping nila para sa pelikula. Kung hindi pa siya kikilos ngayon, baka tuluyan ng mawala ang pagkataon niya dito.

_Gusto kong malaman at masiguro kung ano ba itong nararamdaman kong pagkabalisa at masakit sa dibdib, Baekhyun!_

* * *

🚫

**SAKTONG** kalalabas niya lang ng banyo ng makarinig si Baekhyun ng katok sa pintuan.

Katatapos niya lang maligo pagkatapos ng madugong heart-to-heart talk nila ni Minseok at ang pagiging love adviser niya dito.

Napangiti siya ng maalala ang naging pag-uusap nila ng binata. Mukha talagang tinamaan ito sa kaibigan niya at kinailangan na nito ng back-up niya.

Sa pag-aakalang si Jongdae ang kumakatok kung kaya dali-dali siyang pumunta ng pintuan para pagbuksan ito. Kailangan niyang makausap kaagad ang kaibigan hingil sa buhay pag-ibig nito. Hindi na siya nag-abalang magbihis pa, tanging roba lang kasi ang suot niya ng mga oras na iyon. 

Nagulat pa siya ng mapagbuksan niya si Chanyeol. Base sa itsura nito at sa nalalanghap niyang amoy nito, sigurado siyang nakainom ang binata.

 **"Hi. Can I come in?"** untag nito sa kaniya.

 **"Bakit? May kailangan ka ba?"** tanong din niya rito habang nakatago ang buong katawan niya sa likod ng pintuan at tanging ulo niya kang ang nakadungaw rito.

 **"I just want to talk to you."** tipid na saad nito sa kaniya.

 **"Gabi na Chanyeol, matulog ka na saka nakainom ka pa."** sabi niya dito. 

Isasara na sana muli niya ang pintuan ngunit mabilis itong naagapan ni Chanyeol at naiharang kamay nito.

**"Chanyeol ano ba?!"**

**"C'mon, Baek!"** pagpupumilit nito sa kaniya.

Napahinga siya ng malalim at napapikit ng mariin. 

Sa takot na makakuha sila ng atensyon kung kaya napilitan siyang luwagan ang pintuan. Mabilis na pumasok ang binata sa loob ng kwarto niya.

 **"Now what do--"** natigilan siya ng makita ang kislap sa mga mata nito ng magkaharap sila. Sinundan niya ng tingin ang tingin nito. 

Awtomatikong nag-init ang pisngi niya ng makitang bahagyang lumuwag ang pagkakatali ng roba niya at bahagyang sumungaw roon ang maputi niyang dibdib. Kaagad niyang hinapit at niyakap ang sarili.

 **"Ahh, katatapos ko lang kasing maligo nung kumatok ka."** paliwanag niya rito.

 **"Magbibihis lang ako."** saad niya rito at mabilis na umalis sa harapan ng binata.

Ngunit nakakailang hakbang pa lang siya ng pigilan siya ng binata. Dahil sa bigla ay nawalan siya ng balanse at napasandal siya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol.

Narinig niya ang mahinang mura ni Chanyeol at tila hirap na ungol nito. Lalayo na lang sana siya rito ng naramdaman niyang pumaikot ang dalawang kamay nito sa beywang niya kung kaya mas lalo siyang nakulong sa bisig nito. 

Pinigilan niya ang sariling mapapikit ng maamoy ang aftershave lotion na gamit nito na nahaluan ng alak na ininom nito.

Napatingala siya sa binata, kitang-kita niya ang tila tinitimpi nitong emosyon na hindi niya maintindihan.

**"C-chanyeol...a-ano bang--"**

**"Nililigawan ka ba ni Minseok?"** putol nito sa anupamang sasabihin niya habang mahigpit pa rin ang pagkakahapit ng mga braso nito sa kaniyang beywang.

 **"H-Ha?"** kunut-noong napatingin siya rito. Mas lalong bumilis ang tibok ng kaniyang puso ng magtama ang kanilang mga mata ng binata.

**"Nakita ko kayong sweet na nag-uusap kanina. Nagtatawanan pa nga kayo. Nililigawan ka ba niya, Baekhyun?"**

Sunud-sunod ang pag-iling niya rito. **"H-hindi..m-may pinag-usapan lang kami."** maikling saad niya rito. 

Hindi na siguro kailangan pang malaman ni Chanyeol na nagpapatulong ang binata kung paano mapapasagot ang kaibigan niyang si Jongdae. 

**"Good."** saad nito na bahagya ng na-relax ang ekspresyon.

 **"A-Ano bang ginagawa mo rito, Chanyeol? Baka may makakita sayo rito."** saad niya rito.

 **"Mukha ba akong may pakialam sa sasabihin at iisipin ng iba, Baek? Gusto kitang makita, masama ba iyon?"** diretsang sagot nito sa kaniya.

Napamaang siya ngunit kaagad rin niyang naapuhap ang sarili.

_Hindi, Baekhyun! Lasing lang si Chanyeol._

Napapikit siya ng mariin. **"Magpahinga ka na. Lasing ka lang--"**

**"Hindi ako lasing. Alam ko ang sinasabi ko. Alam ko ang ginagawa ko, Baekhyun. Alam ko rin na nagseselos ako kay Minseok dahil pakiramdam ko kinukuha na niya ang lahat ng atensyon mo."**

**"C-chanyeol.. a-ano ba yang--"** ngunit hindi na niya natapos ang iba pa sanang sasabihin ng tawirin na ni Chanyeol ang ga-hiblang distansiya ng kanilang mga labi.

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya.

Nais man niya itong itulak at kagalitan, hindi niya nagawa ngayong nararamdaman niya ang lambot ng mga labi nito at ang tamis na halik na binibigay ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Pakiramdam niya siya ang nakainom sa kanilang dalawa dahil nalalasing siya sa halik nito.

Pakiramdam niya ay umiikot ang paligid. Para siyang dinuduyan sa mga bisig nito. Sa huli, namalayan na lang niyang napapikit na lang siya at buong puso na ginantihan ang mga halik ng binata. 

Naramdaman marahil iyon ng binata kung kaya mas lalo nitong pinalalim ang halik.

Naging marubdob, mapusok at mapaghanapang ang mga halik nito.

Nagpatangay na lang si Baekhyun sa nais ni Chanyeol. Kahit ng buhatin siya nito at dinala sa kaniyang kama at kalagin ang pagkakatali ng kaniyang roba ay nagpaubaya na lang siya.

Tuluyan na siyang trinaydor ng puso niya at humina ang depensa niya rito. O sadya sigurong aminin man niya o hindi ngunit sa kaibuturan ng kaniyang puso ay ito rin naman ang sinisigaw niyon.

Pikit-matang tinanggap niya ang nag-aalab na halik nito. Walang ibang ipinangako si Chanyeol sa kaniya, at kahit may pinapakita at sinasabi ito sa kaniya na nagpapagulo ng puso't isip niya ay hindi naman niya pwedeng gawing batayan iyon para isiping mahal rin siya ng binata.

Bukas, mawawala na rin ang silakbo ng nararamdaman nito. Wala siyang pwedeng asahan dito dahil alam niyang sakop ito ng espirito ng alak ng mga oras na iyon.

Anuman ang maging bunga ng nangyari sa kanila ngayon hindi siya pwedeng maghabol rito. Katulad ng hindi niya paghahabol rito ng una niyang pinaubaya ang sarili kay Chanyeol. Dahil sa isipin ay naalala niya ang mukha ng anak, ang anak nila ni Chanyeol.

 _"Pasensiya na anak. Mahal na mahal ko lang ang daddy mo."_ piping usal niya sa isip.

Napasinghap siya ng maramdaman niya ang labi nito sa kaliwang dibdib niya.

Napapikit na lang siya at hinayaan niyang tuluyan siyang tangayin ng mga halik at haplos ni Chanyeol.

x


	14. Chapter 14

▪️

 **NAGISING** si Baekhyun dahil sa tama ng araw na tumatama sa balat niya.

Unang bumungad sa kaniya ang gwapong mukha ni Chanyeol na mahimbing na natutulog sa tabi niya. Nakadantay ang isang braso nito sa tiyan niya at bahagyang nakasubsob ang ulo sa bandang leeg niya. 

Napangiti siya, higit sa anupaman ito ang isa sa mga piping dasal niya noon pa man. Ang magising siya sa bawat umaga na ang mukha nito ang bubungad sa kaniya.

Ngunit kaagad ring napaalis iyon ng mapagtantong imposibleng mangyari ang lahat ng iyon.

Dahil sa naisip ay napalinga siya sa paligid para hanapin ang roba niya. Tatayo na lang dapat siya ng maramdaman niyang may pumigil sa braso niya.

Nalingunan niya si Chanyeol na may lambong sa mga mata habang nakatingin sa kaniya.

Nagulat siya ng makitang gising na ito.

 **"Saan ka pupunta?"** tanong nito sa kaniya.

**"C-chanyeol.."**

**"Aalis ka na naman ba? Iiwanan mo na naman ba ako ulit, Baekhyun?"** tanong nito.

This time, halatang halata na ang tila lungkot at hinanakit sa boses nito habang nakatingin sa kaniya.

Napayuko na lang siya kasi hindi siya makatingin ng diretso kay Chanyeol. 

Naramdaman niyang frustrated na napahilamos si Chanyeol sa mukha nito at bumangon sa kama. **"Tangina! Ano pa bang kulang, Baekhyun? Ano?"** gigil na sabi nito sa kaniya.

 _'Mahalin mo ako, Chanyeol. Iyon lang sapat na'_ bulong ng puso niya ngunit wala siyang lakas ng loob para sabihin iyon sa harapan ng binata.

Alam naman niya kasing imposible iyon. Ang nangyari sa kanila kagabi ay dala lang ng kalasingan nito.

**"C-chanyeol...H-Hayaan mo na lang akong makaalis at--"**

**"No! You can't leave me! Hinayaan na kitang lumayo noon at iwas-iwasan ako, pero hindi ko na hahayaang lumagpas na naman ang pagkakataong ito para sa ating dalawa, Baekhyun."**

Nakita niyang marahas na huminga ito ng malalim. 

**"Yes, inaamin ko may mali ako. Hindi kasi ako marunong manligaw eh. Kaya dinaan kita sa bilis kagabi. Natakot kasi ako na baka tuluyan ka ng maagaw sa akin ni Minseok eh."** sunud-sunod na sabi nito sa kaniya.

Siya naman ay tila natuka ng ahas sa bigla at sa mga pinagsasabi nito.

Inis na nasabunutan nito ang buhok. **"Tangina! Alam mo bang selos na selos ako kapag nakikita ko kayong magkasama? Kasi ako hindi ko magawa iyon. Hindi ko magawang kausapin man lang ang lalaking mahal ko. Alam mo bang mahirap sa parte ko na hanggang tingin lang ako sayo?"** puno ng emosyon ang mga mata nito. 

**"M-Mahal m-mo ako?"** tila ayaw pang lumabas ng mga salitang iyon sa bibig ni Baekhyun.

**"Oo! Kahit noon pa, alam kong mahal na kita. Kaya nga halos masira ang ulo ko sa pag-iisip kung saan kita mahahanap eh. Bakit ka biglang nawala noon? Diba sabi ko sayo mag-uusap tayo?"**

Napayuko siya. Bigla siyang nahiya rito. **"Alam ko naman kasing imposibleng mahalin mo ang tulad ko. Kaya ayokong umasa. Saka hindi mo ako kilala, noon lang din tayo nagkita—“**

 **"Silly. I know I fell in love with you the first time I laid my eyes on you. Hindi kita nagawang kalimutan kahit sa tagal nating di nagkita o kahit pa isang beses lang tayong nagkasama noon. I don’t understand the feeling but I’m clutching to something kahit alam kong imposible ng magkita tayong muli. Kung alam mo lang kung gaano ako nabaliw ng magising ako na wala ka na sa tabi ko matapos ng gabing iyon, Baek.”** seryosong sabi nito. 

Napatingin siya sa binata.

Nababasa niya ang pagsuyo sa mga mata nito habang nakatingin sa kaniya. Gusto niyang maiyak ngunit masyadong nag-uumapaw ang puso niya sa sobrang saya at tuwa.

Hindi niya kailanman lubos maisip na darating ang pagkakataon na ito para sa kanila ng binata.

Hindi niya alam na darating ang araw na may katugon rin pala ang pag-ibig niya para dito.

 **"Hindi ba hang-over lang kung bakit ka nagsasalita ng ganyan? Lasing ka kagabi eh. Baka nahihibang ka lang, Chanyeol."** sabi niya rito.

Natawa ang binata. **"Hindi ako lasing, love. Nakainom ako kagabi, yes, pero hindi ako malalasing sa dalawang can beer. Totoo lahat ng sinasabi ko sayo kagabi at ngayon. Hindi rin ako nahihibang nang sabihin ko sayo na mahal kita... Pero nahibang talaga ako sayo kagabi pati na rin noong una tayong nagkita."** saad nito sa kaniya at naging malamlam ang tingin nito sa kaniya.

Awtomatikong nag-init ang pisngi niya ng makita ang mapanuksong tingin nito sa kaniya at ng maalala ang nangyari sa kanila kagabi.

**"Chanyeol!"**

**"C'mon, Baekhyun! Seryoso ako, handa akong panagutan ka. Magpakasal tayo kahit ngayon din kung gusto mo at--"**

Hindi na nito natapos ang iba pa sanang sasabihin ng sugurin na niya ng yakap ang binata at tuluyang mapahikbi.

 **"Sshh. Please, don't cry, baby. Hindi ko pa naririnig ang magic word."** saad nito sa kaniya. Kaya kahit naiiyak siya ay natawa siya sa binata.

**"Hindi pa ba sapat yung pagbibigay ko ng sarili sayo?"**

**"Pero gusto ko pa ring marinig. Ang tagal kong hinintay tong pagkakataon na to. Saka ito ang assurance at kalamangan ko kay Minseok."**

Natawa siya. **"Ilang beses ko bang sasabihin sayo na hindi ako nililigawan ni Minseok. At yes, mahal din kita. Noon pa, Chanyeol."** nakangiti at masuyong sabi niya rito.

* * *

**NAKITA** niyang napangiti ng maluwag si Chanyeol ng marinig nito mula sa kaniya na mahal din niya ang binata.

Hahalikan na lang sana siya nito ng may maalala siya. Panahon na rin siguro para malaman nito ang sikreto niya.

 **"C-Chanyeol, may ipagtatapat pala ako sayo."** kinakabahang panimula niya rito.

 **"Ano yun?"** saad nito sa kaniya na hinihintay ang sususnod pa niyang sasabihin.

Tumingin siya ng diretso sa mga mata ni Chanyeol.

Napalunok siya saka nagsimulang magsalita. **"I-Iyong nangyari sa atin noon...n-nagbunga iyon. N-Nagkaanak tayo. M-May anak tayo, Chanyeol."** pagtatapat niya rito saka napayuko. 

Nagtaka siya ng ilang sandali na ang nagdaan ngunit wala pa siyang naririnig na rekasyon muka rito.

Napatingin muli siya sa binata.

Nakita niyang napamaang lang ito sa kaniya at tila ito naman ang natuka ng ahas dahil sa sinabi niya.

Nagulat na lang siya ng unti-unting napangiti ang binata at namasa ang gilid ng mata nito. **"T-Totoo ba yan? Bakit ngayon mo lang sinabi sa akin? Damn! Nasaan ang anak natin? Lalaki ba? Babae? Ano'ng pangalan niya--"**

 _Anak natin…_ lihim siyang napangiti ng marinig iyon mula kay Chanyeol. 

**"Relax ka lang. Maayos ang lagay ni Byeol."**

**"Byeol? Babae? Babae ang anak natin?"** naluluhang saad nito sa kaniya.

Tumango siya sa binata bilang sagot. **"Byeol, Baek and Yeol."**

**"Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa akin agad? God! Hindi ko man lang nabigay ang mga kailangan ninyo. Hindi man lang kita nabantayan at naalagan noong nagbubuntis ka--"**

**"Okay lang. Kasalanan ko rin naman. Ako ang umalis, ako ang lumayo noon, Chan. Natatakot kasi ako na ipamukha mo sa akin noon na imposibleng mahalin mo ang tulad ko eh. Saka sobrang sikat mo kasi eh, sagabal lang kami sa buhay mo. I'm sorry."** saad niya at napahikbi.

**"Sshh. Tahan na, magsisimula tayo ulit. Ikaw, ako, at ang anak natin."**

**"Pero paano ang career mo? Baka maka--"**

**"Wala akong pakialam sa career ko. Sigurado naman akong matatanggap ng mga fans ko ang lahat. Saka kaya kong mawala iyon, pero ikaw, hindi ko na kakayanin kung mawawala ka pa ulit saken. Lalo pa at may anak pa pala tayo. Trust me on this, mahal. Magsisimula tayo ulit ha?"** panigurado nito sa kaniya.

Munting tango na lang ang sagot niya rito. Hindi na niya magawa pang sumagot at magsalita.

Sapat na ang mga naririnig niya mula sa binata.

Kung panaginip lang ang lahat, sana walang manggising sa kaniya. Sana hindi na matapos pa ang sandaling ito.

Nagkatinginan sila ni Chanyeol.

Tatawirin na lang dapat ng binata ang distansiya ng kanilang mga labi ng makarinig sila ng katok mula sa pintuan.

Narinig niyang inis na napaungol ang binata. **"Istorbo naman."** angil nito.

Natawa na lang siya rito.

Napilitan siyang hagilapin ang roba niya at nagmamadaling pumunta sa pintuan ng hindi pa rin tumitigil ang kumakatok.

 **"Oh, Direk Min? Bakit?"** nagtatakang tanong niya rito.

On cue naman at tila may radar na mabilis na nakalapit si Chanyeol sa direksyon nila. Awtimatikong nagdilim ang mukha nito at napakunut-noo ng makita si Minseok sa labas ng hotel room niya. Tila nagulat rin ang direktor ng makita ang binata sa kwarto niya.

 **"Chanyeol? Ano'ng ginagawa mo rito sa kwarto ni Baekhyun?"** takang tanong nito sa binata

Mabilis siyang inakbayan ni Chanyeol. **"Normal lang naman siguro iyon sa dalawang taong nagmamahalan at malapit ng magpakasal, Direk."** may pagmamayabang at pagmamalaki sa boses na sagot nito sa binata.

Kung hindi lang talaga niya napigil baka matawa siya sa harapan ng mga ito dahil sa inakto ni Chanyeol. Halata kasing nakikipag-kompitensiya pa rin ito sa lalaki.

 **"C-Congratulations for the both of you, then."** nakangiting saad nito sa kanilang dalawa kahit pa halata niya ang gulat at pagtataka sa mukha nito.

 **"Thank you. Ikaw, ano'ng ginagawa mo rito, Direk?"** saad ni Chanyeol ngunit hindi pa rin nito pinapakawalan ang mga kamay niya.

 **"Ah, yeah. I just want to thank Baekhyun for last night."** nakangiting sabi nito at binalingan siya.

 **"Okay na kami ni Dae. Nagkausap na kami kagabi. Salamat, Baek. Kung hindi dahil sayo, baka dakilang torpe pa rin ako hanggang ngayon."** sabi nito sa kaniya.

 **"Naku! Wala nga akong nagawang tulong sa inyo no!"** sabi niya. 

Nakaramdam siya ng hiya dito. Ang plano sana niyang pagkausap kay Jongdae ng nagdaang gabi ay naunsyami dahil sa biglang pagdating ni Chanyeol. Malaking distraction talaga ang binata sa kaniya. Lalo pa siyang nahiya ng maalala niya ang nangyari sa kanila ni Chanyeol. 

" **Akala mo lang wala. Pero dahil sa iyo at sa mga payo mo sa akin kagabi, nagising na talaga ako na kapag hinayaan ko ang takot ko, baka tuluyan ng mawala sa akin si Jongdae. Malaki ang pasasalamat ko sayo."** matapat na saad nito sa kaniya.

Napangiti rin siya sa balita nito. **"Wala iyon, Min. Basta alagaan mo ang kaibigan ko."**

**"Promise--"**

**"Teka, ano'ng meron?"** nagtatakang tanong at singit ni Chanyeol.

Binalingan niya si Chanyeol. **"Sabi ko naman sayo hindi niya ako nililigawan eh. Si Dae ang type niyan."** pagkaklaro niya rito.

Napamaang lang ang binata.

Natawa lang siya ng makita ang reaksyon nito. Bubuka pa sana ang bibig ni Chanyeol para magsalita ng humahangos na pumunta si Jongdae sa kanila.

 **"Baek, tumawag si Mama Byun. Kanina ka pa daw niya kino-contact, nakapatay ang cellphone mo."** bungad nito sa kaniya.

 **"Bakit anong nangyari?"** nagtatakang tanong niya rito.

Napatingin si Jongdae sa dalawang lalaking naroon din.

Nakita rin niya ang nagtatakang tingin nito ng makita si Chanyeol sa kwarto niya. **"Si Byeol daw mataas ang lagnat. Hindi nila malaman kung isusugod sa ospital o hindi eh."** pagbabalita nito sa kaniya. 

Tila tinambol naman ang puso niya ng marinig ang nangyari sa anak.

Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol.

 **"Kailangan tayo ng anak natin, Baekhyun."** singit ni Chanyeol. 

**"Ha? A-Anak ninyo? Teka... May nangyayari ba na hindi ko alam dito?"** naguguluhang singit ni jongdae .

Ngumiti lang siya kay jongdae . **"Si Chanyeol ang tatay ni Byeol, Dae."**

Napamaang at nanlaki ang mga mata ng kaibigan sa sobrang gulat. " **H-Ha? P-Paanong..."**

 **"Saka ko na ike-kwento sa inyo. Kailangan ko ng umalis. Kailangan kami ng anak namin."** saad niya rito.

Nakakaunawang napatango na lang si Jongdae.

Ilang sandali pa, namalayan na lang niyang lulan na silang dalawa ni Chanyeol sa kotse ng binata pauwi sa kanila.

x


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪️pasensiya na kung sa tingin ninyo bitin, kulang or di ko napanindigan ang kwento. pero sana nasagot lahat ang tanong..pero kung meron man pagusapan natin yan :)
> 
> ▪️Enjoy! <3

**▪️WAKAS ▪️**

**HALOS** hindi mawala ang mga ngiti ni Baekhyun habang pinagmamasdan niya si Chanyeol na ngayon ay buong ingat at pagsuyong pinagmamasdan ang anak nila.

Pakiramdam niya sasabog ang puso niya sa sobrang saya ng mga oras na iyon habang pinagmamasdan niya ang kaniyang mag-ama. 

Akala niya hanggang pangarap at panaginip na lang mangyayari ang lahat. Pero heto at naging posible ang akala niya noon na imposible. Nasa harap niya ngayon ang mag-ama niya.

Naroon sila sa bahay ng mga magulang niya ng mga oras na iyon. Doon niya dinadala ang anak kapag malayo ang location nila sa set.

Naipakilala na niya sa mga magulang niya si Chanyeol at kahit hindi na niya tuwirang sabihin, nararamdaman at nakakaunawa na ang mga ito sa ugnayan nilang mag-ina sa binata.

 **"Kamukhang kamukha ko talaga siya, love oh."** nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya habang tinititigan ang mukha ng natutululog na anak.

Bumaba na ang lagnat ng anak niya. Napatingin na rin nila ito sa doctor, normal lang daw iyon dahil nag-iipin ang bata.

Natawa siya. **"Kanina mo pa sinasabi yan. Parang gusto ko na yatang magtampo, close na kayong mag-daddy agad eh."** kunwang tampo niya rito ngunit nakangiti.

**"Siyempre! Kailangan kong bumawi sa anak ko. Hindi ko siya nakita noong lumabas siya sayo. Ito na ang pagkakataon ko para maging tatay kay Byeol."**

**"I'm sorry.."**

**"Sshhh.. Ano ka ba, tapos na iyon, Baek. Ang importante yung ngayon, magsisimula tayo ulit, okay?"**

Napatango na lang siya rito.

Kinabig siya nito palapit sa kaniya habang hawak nito sa isang bisig ang anak. **"Pakasal na tayo bukas!"** saad nito sa kaniya.

Natawa na lang siya. **"Sira!"**

 **"Seryoso ako."** kay ganda ng ngiti nito.

Hahalikan na lang dapat siya ni Chanyeol ng umingit ang anak nila. 

Natawa siya ng umungol na naman si Chanyeol at tinapunan ng tingin ang anak nila. **"Pati ba naman ikaw, anak, istorbo ka kay daddy? Kala ko magkakampi tayo.."**

Natawa siya sa tinuran nito. **"Ang sabi niya, 'yes' daw."** nakangiting bulong niya sa binata.

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kaniya. Kita niya ang kislap ng saya sa mga mata nito. Siya na rin ang unang humalik rito na lalong nagpaluwag ng ngiti nito.

 **"Thank you."** sincere na saad nito sa kaniya.

 **"We love you too, daddy."** nakangiting saad niya rito at yumakap sa tagiliran ni Chanyeol. 

**"Mas mahal kita, Baekhyun. Mahal na mahal ko kayo ng anak natin."** matapat na sagot ni Chanyeol sa kaniya at muli siyang hinalikan sa labi.

Tuluyan ng umiyak ang anak nila kung kaya pinaghele ito ni Chanyeol. Nagkasya na lang siyang pagmasdan ang dalawa habang hindi mawala-wala ang ngiti sa mga labi niya.

Napapangiti na lang siya habang pinagmamasdan kung gaano ito kagiliw sa anak nila. Sapat na ang tanawing iyon upang bumaha muli ng pasasalamat at saya sa puso ni Baekhyun.

Sa ngayon, wala na siyang mahihiling pa. Kumpleto na siya. Buo na ang pamilyang matagal niyang pinangarap.

_Thank You, Lord!_

* * *

_**HEADLINE:** _

_Usap-usapan sa loob at labas ng showbiz hindi lang ang pagkapanalo ng sikat na aktor na si Park Chanyeol bilang best actor sa natapos lang na film festival kundi maging_ _ang pag-amin nito na may anak na ito._

 _Naging kontrobersyal nga ang naging speech ni Chanyeol dahil dito nito inamin at bu_ o _ng puso and very proud ang daddy actor na pinakilala ang kaniyang pamilya sa madla._

_Masaya at buong puso namang tinanggap ng tagahanga ng binata ang new chapter ng kanilang iniidolo._

_Sa ngayon ay balitang lumipad ang buong mag-anak sa Japan para sa kanilang first official family bonding._

_Hmm? Do you hear wedding bells, madla?_

_Pakaabangan at tutukan ang susunod na kabanata!_

_Ito po ang inyong lingkod Coffee Chikadora para sa mainit at nag-aalab na tsismis sa showbiz!_

_~ yourstruly614 ❤️_

**▪️WAKAS ▪️**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪️muli, maraming salamat sa mga nagbasa, nagbabasa at magbabasa ng kwentong ito. Nakakakilig ang bawat komentong nababasa ko. Masaya ang aking puso na nagustuhan ninyo ito! :)
> 
> ▪️Sa susunod na kwento ulit? ;)
> 
> ▪️kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Enjoy! <3
> 
> P.S. SA MUNDONG PUNO NG GALIT AT PAIT, MANIWALA TAYO NA MAY TOTOONG PAG-IBIG <3

**Author's Note:**

> ▪️maraming salamat sa oras mong basahin ang kwentong ito <3


End file.
